Queen or Goddess
by AntiSociety
Summary: Inoue Orihime transforms the broken spirits of Las Noches while going through her own evolution. The rest of the story will speak for it'self. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Clumsy that's how I would describe her …originally. Ever sense she was placed under my care her body seemed to be all over the place. Constantly waving her hands about in apology and tripping over her own feet. It was unpleasant how many times I had stopped her from falling down the stairs or had a servant come and carry her because she twisted an ankle. Thirteen times in the past two weeks…

It was only in the last forty six hours that I noticed that her movements weren't completely random. From observing her I now knew they were a display of her inner emotions. Now I understood why her clumsiness seemed to intensify simply because she doesn't get the emotional output that she is used to when interacting with other humans. I had been trying to measure how much output she required daily before I went about fixing the problem. I found things to be me more acceptable when it is planned out, it was more efficient that way.

My keen hearing caught the sounds of her spoon scraping across the bottom of the bowl. I turned my head ten degrees in her direction. All of my other senses were shut down at the moment and my hearing was at about fifty percent. I didn't like depending on all of my senses. Not only was it a waste of energy but it was also useful when or if I became disadvantaged in the middle of battle.

There was a small clatter when her spoon hit the bowl and then the soft sound of her hands running across the napkins. I could tell she was done. I flared my reiatsu about five percent to alarm the servant to make his way to her room.

A few moments passed and the lower arrancar came in, cleaned, and left with the trolley. I allowed my eyes full vision and opened them slowly before I moved to turn my body ninety degrees towards her, "Sleep. Aizen will see you tomorrow"

I observed her reaction; She clamped her hands together letting one index finger slide over the other and repeating, her bottom lip twitched before opening and then closing once more, and finally after a few moments her eyes shifted away from me… she didn't tense in fear so I concluded that she was…timid? Satisfied I turned towards the door and as it shut I heard her small voice say good night.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Shoulders firm against the wall, eyes closed, and body motionless. I chewed my food as I warily stared on at the man that mind as well had been a statue. I had been fearful of him when we had first met, I figured him to be some ruthless robot of sorts. No robot wasn't the right word he was mechanically precise with everything he did but not stiff like a robot; He walked smoothly.

I remembered when I thought he was completely emotionless but he wasn't, even if he wanted to be. I knew that when he would let his eyes close in a slightly longer blink that he was losing patience, I knew that he stared off in one area when his mind was clear, that when he closed his eyes and stood like he was now that he was thinking, and my favorite would be when he would cock his head to the side in the slightest when I confused him. In those moments he looked less like a heartless machine and more like some porcelain doll that was just learning about being human…to be a real boy like Pinocchio!

I smiled and took another spoonful of the soup that looked as gray as it tasted. I swallowed hard and blinked the tears out of my eyes. I looked back up to him and examined his features like I did so many times before. Ulquiorra had the features of a porcelain doll like his skin and emotionless face but I knew under those clothes his body wasn't like some ken doll and his eyes were way to intense to be a child's toy.

My spoon scrapped the bottom of the bowl, I saw his head move slightly. I blushed, I shouldn't be staring so hard but it was hard not to when such little movements meant so much with this man.

I finished the soup and not even a second after I was done wiping my hands the servant arrancar came in. I wanted to say thank you to the arrancar but Ulquiorra had pointed out that it wasn't necessary a while back and he had said it in a more of a commanding way than anything else.

I went from looking at the servant to the Espada whom I didn't even see move to turn towards me, "Sleep, Aizen will see you tomorrow"

I wanted to say something but I knew that I shouldn't, I would just discourage myself because every time I did say anything he would dismiss it as if what I had said weren't of any importance. My eyes connected with his green ones, I wanted to blush because he was looking at me so intensely but I knew that's just the way his eyes were.

I looked away unable to keep eye contact, any more if it and I would be blushing. I was looking at his feet now, watching as they hesitated a moment longer before pivoting on the heels and turning full circle. "Good night"


	2. Chapter 2

The human walked outside the bathing chamber to meet me and I opened my eyes shortly to look her over. She looked more pleasant for Aizen but I could tell she wasn't as healthy as when she first arrived here.

"Come" I pivoted to the left and made a perfect ninety degree turn as began walking towards the meeting room. I shortened my stride by about four inches and slowed my pace by thirty percent. This way she could decently keep up without harming herself and according to my calculations we would be there fifty six seconds early.

Once at the door I opened my eyes again mostly out of a show of respect. Throughout the meeting I could tell the girl was nervous, she moved closer to me and when I did look over to her from the corner of my eye I could see she was tense. I wasn't really sure as to why she found safety in me rather than Aizen but I suppose it was mainly familiarity that caused it.

The meeting ended quickly and everyone filed out except for her and I. I rose from my chair and leaned down until my back was parallel to the floor.

"Give us some privacy and then I will speak with you" I rose and connected eyes with him before nodding and looked over to the girl. She had an expression what I assumed to be terror, she stared me down as if pleading for me to stay. How foolish of her…

I stood outside for a few moments before Aizen ordered me to enter once more. I walked in and bowed as per usual until he ordered me to do otherwise.

"My dear Orihime please wait outside while I speak to Ulquiorra" She rose from her chair hesitantly and as she walked past my eyes went back to Aizen who had an amused smile on his face. This was a very rare sight…

The door closed, "Now My dear Cautro, I'm going to ask you be on full alert with her. I want all of your senses working at a hundred percent when around her. When it comes to humans every little thing is a clue as to what's going on inside her body and mind." He stopped and motioned me to stand and I complied.

"She is a beautiful flower and she is withering only after a few weeks here and I want that fixed. I want you to have at least one meal with her a day to help you observe her better. Also I want you to devise a list of changes you think will make her more comfortable based on your observations. This will be taken into effect tomorrow. Am I clear?"

"Yes" he raised his hand and motioned me to leave, I obeyed.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~X~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I quickly got out of the shower. I was always afraid of someone else walking into these public bathrooms. I dressed myself without really drying my body so I would hopefully have enough time to fix my hair. My clothes stuck to my skin as I quickly tried to dry and comb my hair but my short time of ten minutes to get ready really wasn't enough.

I hurried out to see Ulquiorra leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He would have blended right in with the wall if it wasn't for his raven hair.

He opened his eyes for a moment, "Come" he said beginning to walk. I looked at him from the corner of my eye for a little while wishing he would keep his eyes open more often. Even though they were intense I knew in my gut that they were the key to understanding him more.

The walk took longer than I expected but I think that was because he was walking close to my pace for once. I wanted to believe that he was doing it out of kindness but I knew better, he probably just got tired of me falling all the time.

We walked into the room with all of the other Espada. I tried not to think of the last time I was here and met that maniac Grimmjow. I sat next to Ulquiorra which was too close to Aizen for comfort. Throughout the whole meeting I never really paid much mind to what was being said only tried to concentrate on my hands which were lying across my lap.

There was a pause of words and I looked up only to meet Grimmjow's wild eyes. He gave me a menacing grin in return and I held back the urge to cringe. I wasn't afraid of him more like I was afraid of what he would do. He seemed unpredictable…chaotic. I moved to sit closer to Ulqiuorra for some kind of protection. His job was to protect me right?

The meeting ended and before I knew it Ulquiorra was out of his seat and about to turn away from me. I pleaded with him through my eyes but he only blinked and kept walking. I wanted to cry… who only knew what indecent things Aizen would ask me to do.

"Orihime" he said it softly. I turned to him and looked into his chocolate eyes before looking down. His eyes were made me want to relax and I didn't like the feeling that he was controlling me. The door clicked closed behind me I chewed on my bottom lip as I nervously looked at different spots about the floor.

Aizens hand touched mine and I flinched away but he caught it and pressed his lips to my hand. I involuntarily blushed and looked up at him, "Relax I promise not to harm you are very important to me Orihime"

He smiles, a real smile in comparison to the many he has given to me. It didn't have warmth in it let alone the fake warmth in his usual smile. I knew it to be a smile of amusement. My eyes narrowed, I didn't like feeling like some pet he was amused by. Although I would rather be some kind of cute puppy to him than some harshly treated prisoner. My mind wandered and I imagined all the cute outfits I would put on a puppy if I had one.

He cleared his throat and my attention returned to him, "You see my little flower you will always be gorgeous in my eyes but you are dying on the inside and I want all of you Orihime…" he stops and stares at me predatorily before turning his gaze away.

He looked back at me with the same old unreal warmth in his eyes, " I want all of you to be healthy and happy, not just your body… So from now on we will be working on making your life here better."

Aizen leans in until our faces are only an inch apart, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were memorizing but I wasn't fooled. I knew that the gravitation I felt when I looked in his eyes wasn't attraction; it was some trick that I was sure most women around him fell for.

He pulled away without warning and called for Ulquiorra to return.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few books I read for the assignment on the woman were the most troubling. I had already read two books on the basics of emotions and three on the human psyche. There were three books left, one specifically on human woman, the other on happiness, and the last one on love.

I've had to reread the books dealing with emotions and the one I was scanning over now was read twice already. Remembering and retaining the information was not the issue, understanding why emotions seemed to be so complicated were beyond my knowledge; Or rather below my knowledge…

It was bad enough that people tended to have emotions holding them down but it seems that emotions can build, multiply, mix, and ultimately confuse. From this research and seeing it among the weak, emotions made simple tasks difficult and clouded ones judgment. Emotions were trash, useless and a nuisance to whomever had to deal with them.

Closing the book I looked over at the other two and decided that they would not help me. I was not here to make her happy. I was ordered to only get what she needed to be comfortable and between Aizen and the books I knew that this would require me speaking with her.

Speaking unnecessarily was something I found unpleasant. It was a waste of my breath and waste is close to trash…

I rose from my chair and made my way to her cell room, it was almost time for her second meal and I was planning on spending this one with her. I arrived at her room a minute and thirty six seconds before the servants and the trolley were supposed to be there. She was sitting on the couch staring at the wall and from my recent knowledge I could assume that she was day dreaming.

"Woman" She didn't move from my voice or even take notice to me when I walked over to her side. Not enjoying the thought of wasting my breath again I pulled one hand from my pocket and snapped my finger by her ear.

She flinched away while raising her head and meeting my eyes. After blinking up at me a few times her eyes left mine and shifted back and forth along the floor before she began blushed. A sign of many things and from what I could observe in this situation, she was embarrassed.

I turned around, about one hundred and thirty degrees to make my way to the table and sit. Once seated I noted how the servant was thirty seven seconds late; How unpleasant…

My eyes flickered back over to the woman as my attention returned to her. The woman was still sitting on the couch as I stared and waited for her little mind to have some kind of realization. The servant came through the door two minutes and twelve seconds late.

I turned my head twenty degrees to the left and looked at the servant to let him know I wasn't pleased. The lesser being trembled looking at the floor as he stirred my tea, not daring to meet my eyes. I blinked and turned my head to it's original position as the pitiful trash left the room with it's tail between it's legs.

After a moment I returned my gaze to her, it was ridiculous that I had to tell her what she should already know. "Eat woman" Her back arched in response and she blinked in what I believed to be surprise before actually making her way to the table.

When she was finally seated I began my assessment of her. I noted that she smelled of the human sun and sand, a beach perhaps but I also noticed the more vulgar smells coming off her, her breath and her hair being the main culprits. This only enforced my idea to get her, her own bathroom.

From my research having a bathroom is good for physical qualities and physiological. Moving on to using what I could see, starting from the top with her hair I could tell that she wasn't healthy whether it be mental or physical. Her hair was darker and thinner in comparison to when she had first got here.

My eyes flickered to her wide confused eyes. I could tell she was missing out on vitamins due to her diet, I also made a quick note at the color of her eyes. They were a grey and seemed to turn into a more purple hue towards her pupils…

Moving on I looked over other signs of health issues like her skin pigmentation before I began to monitor her heart beat. As I started counting the beats while keeping mind of the time passing by I noticed she had not started to eat yet.

I meet her eyes again, her heart quickened in pace, "Eat"

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I was surprised, no I was shocked wait no maybe that wasn't it I guess I was just plain confused. And the way he was looking at me right now didn't help my situation. I mean I could guess Aizen making him sit down with me but I wasn't sure what else was running through his mind.

Ulquiorra was more like a statue than ever as he sat across from me but his eyes said everything. He was analyzing me, no dissecting is a better word. He looked like her was picking me apart with his eyes. It confused me but more than anything it bothered me. Did Aizen send him to do this? I thought he was supposed to me making me more comfortable….not the opposite.

His eyes went from looking through me to looking at me, I did my best to suppress the usual urge to blush. "Eat" I looked down at the soup and picked up my spoon immediately not wanting to test his patience.

Bringing the nasty soup up and into my mouth with hesitation I gulped it down unwillingly. Looking back up at him again after I blinked away my tears of disgust, I could see that his eyes were closed. This time it didn't seem like it was because he was annoyed, more as if he were preparing for something.

"How is the food unpleasant?" I started at him in surprised as he revealed his vivid eyes to me.

"I-I umm I don't want to seem rude but it is a little bland and um serving it warm would be nice" I let out a nervous giggle and blushed looking away. When I had the bravery to look back I could see the adorable little tilt of his head, I confused him. I smiled warmly at him, he had only done this twice before and it's the only time I could really try to imagine him as something other than some cold doll or machine.

He nodded to me in response and went to drinking his tea, seemingly satisfied with the answer. I wanted to stare at him and figure him out but I knew he would only demand me to eat again. So I tried to finish my meal quietly but the tears were building up. The soup was just so disgusting and it turned my stomach.

A few tears rolled down my check and he was quick to catch them. He wiped them off with a napkin, "No crying woman" his voice was filled with more boredom than usual and his face showed nothing, that's how I knew he didn't do it out of affection. He did it because in some weird twisted way he was ordered to, just like how he was sitting and eating with me because he was ordered too.

I felt a little pathetic that someone had to be ordered to be with me. I shook my head and all the bad thoughts disappeared. I had to look on the bright side because even though he was ordered to be here at least he was **here** and full of surprises…


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks, three days, sixteen hours and thirty four minutes have past since my first conversation with the woman and every conversation afterward was thankfully short and to the point. I was currently writing down the last of my assessments of her on the latest report. Lord Aizen appreciated my attention to detail but would like to see the results for himself after she is moved into her new room. Today was the day she would be moved and he is to see her the night after.

Finishing the report I closed the folder and placed it perfectly on top of the rest and then placed my pen on the other section of the desk being careful to make it parallel to the side of the table. Rising from my chair I made my way to the woman's cell.

I arrived on time but hesitated at the sound of her sobs, it was something I hadn't heard since before I was forced to speak with her. Turning a perfect ninety degrees I decided to return after her lunch rather than spending this meal with her. "Uliquiorra?" I halted mid step, her voice was soft and it reminded me of how fragile she was. Like some rare desert plant barely living and I was the unfortunate one in charge of keeping this vital but breakable plant… no flower intact.

"What is it woman" I didn't move as she asked, more like begged for me to come in but I didn't want to sit and hear her grovel. Crying was another thing I found unpleasant, " I will not be in the presence of your petty blubbering"

"I won't anymore I swear just please stay?" I closed my eyes as I let all of my senses come to it's full potential and gave her a moment to collect herself. The servant with the trolley came a minute and three seconds early and I walked in after him.

My eyes went from the servant to her, she was clearly distressed but did a decent job of keeping her eyes dry. I accompanied her at the table and did my usual check of her health before picking up my tea, pressing it to my lips and tilting it thirty degrees. My eyes went from her to my tea before I closed them and savored the taste.

Being a hollow numbed my taste buds to real food so I'd have to concentrate to fully taste anything. I pulled the cup away and placed it on the table before looking into her wide eyes. She had a tendency of staring at me instead of eating and it was only until now that I took the time to look into her eyes rather than just analyze them. There in that moment I noticed that she was analyzing me.

"What do you hope to find?" she blinks a few times confused before a visible wave of realization hits her. She blushes in embarrassment and bites her lip in what I assume is not only nervousness but an act to stop herself from saying something.

I decided to let it go because we were running off schedule, "Eat. I will be moving you out of this cell and into a room after you finish."

There was a glimmer in the clouds of her eyes; A glimmer I hadn't seen since I'd first laid eyes on her, it was also something I hadn't noticed was missing until now. She nodded in response and went back to her food, afterward we made our way to her new chamber.

Once inside the new threshold her entire demeanor changed her tensions disappeared and she became some bubbly happy girl rather than a sad stress filled woman. This was a side of her I've never seen before, she was off the wall hyper and oddly enough it didn't seem to bother me as much as it should have.

"Woman" her random babbles came to a stop from the sound of my voice. She makes a clumsy three sixty, faces me and before I could think of a response she latched onto me. I was perplexed, I was not used to anyone being in such a close proximity. Her scent is what shook me from my stupor, it wasn't pleasant. Her more appealing scent was covered and almost nonexistent…she needed a bath terribly.

Placing my hands on her shoulders I gently pushed her off of me. "I will return tomorrow night for your dinner" I left the room but didn't walk away from the door. Why would she be displaying any sort of affection towards me? Many possibilities went through my mind but I couldn't pinpoint the one most likely to be the culprit. I look down at myself to find one of my hands had subconsciously made it's way to the spot I felt her heart beat against me. In that moment I decided to discard it all, it was best I didn't question such petty things…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My new room was a replica of my room back home and I was over joyed. I went from the left to the right inspecting everything and talking to myself about how amazing it all was. "Woman" I completely forgot that Ulquiorra was still in the room with me.

I gasped and before I knew what I was doing I had him held in a tight hug. Ulquiorra was the one that did this for me and I was extremely thankful. There was a moment of silence where I could savor the hug, it's been awhile since I could hug any of my friends and maybe now Ulquiorra could be considered my friend too!

I smiled to myself just before he pulls me away and looks at me, he was clearly confused but disappointingly didn't do the cute tilt of the head. I could still see the confusion in his eyes, it was clear unlike all the other times were it was only a glimpse. I smiled brightly at him, this all meant I could read him better.

The confusion suddenly disappears, "I will return tomorrow night for your dinner" he turns and leaves and for once all fears I had of him were gone. I turned away from the door and gave myself a tour of the room.

Before I knew it dinner came rolling around and dinner these days were a little better. It seemed like they actually took the time to heat it and add some salt and pepper. After taking the time to put pictures up on my wall I went to sleep and for the first time in a while it was a nice, deep sleep…

The next morning I decided to go out and explore the place. I was more reluctant before but now I felt more comfortable as if they might actually want me here. Besides I knew they wouldn't hurt me…I'm on their side now. The thought made me frown, hmm maybe a bath would cheer me up?

I was right it did cheer me up and it was amazing, none of my soaps and shampoos were there as I'd hoped but maybe I was just being greedy. Once out the shower I gave a special prayer to each friend of mine while looking at their pictures. I hoped the best for them and I even prayed for Sora even though his picture and the shrine I made for him wasn't around.

I went and organized all of my cd's and such since they seemed to be exactly like I left it and now I defiantly had the time for it. The organizing kept me busy all the way until lunch time which since Ulquiorra wasn't here to make me eat it I skipped and only had the tea that was served to me.

Taking one last gulp I made a sigh of relief and then quickly made my way out the beautifully made wooden door and into the hall. I wanted to see if I could make it to my old room or even the meeting room on my own without Ulquiorra before I went on a full on exploration.

Making it to my old room was easy I actually remembered it from yesterday. You go down the hall to the left and down two levels and then it's the first door on the right. But getting to the meeting room was much harder and sometimes I think Ulquiorra went in a complicated way so that it would purposefully confuse me.

I tried to make my way through off of memory but it seemed like I was going in circles. Actually I couldn't tell if I was going in circles and it was getting me frustrated. What if I was late to dinner? Would he be angry with me?

I tried to picture him angry but picturing him with any expression was hard. I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the growing figure far down the hall. I focused my eyes on the person, I knew he was an espada but I didn't recall his name. In hope of getting some help I put on my best smile and waved at the tall, smiling man…


	5. Chapter 5

"Um Hello I'm kind of lost..." I giggled nervously because midsentence my resolve was quickly fading as he got closer, "Can…you help me?" My voice turned meek at the end of the sentence. He was leaning over me now and it was only until we were face to face I realized just how short I was compared to him.

I bravely look from his white teeth and up to his eyes or should I say eye. It was gleaming, shining with something I knew all too well to be dangerous, lust. A part of me wanted to say that he wouldn't harm me because Aizen wouldn't approve but my feet reacted before my mind could reject.

My feet were moving against my will and the adrenaline that started to pump through me didn't help my terrified state. I turn my head and he was gone but my feet knew better they kept going because like magic he was breathing down my neck again.

He was toying with me and enjoying my anguish. My mouth twisted into a deep frown as I figured out where my feet were headed to. The meeting room… My body wanted survival even though I didn't approve of groveling at Aizen's feet like a damsel in distress. Either way, pride aside it would all come down to whether or not Aizen was there.

I slammed into the door using my shoulder and the well-oiled hinges easily gave way. The room was dark, Aizen wasn't to be seen, and I wasn't even sure I was being chased anymore. "Aizen?" I whispered his name under my breath just before my face brutally meets the hard wood table.

"You're a clever little thing aren't you…" His mouth was close to my ear and I could hear the rage in his trembling voice, "I.." he vanished, leaving just the cold air behind him. A door creaks on the other side of the room, a side too dark to see.

Still laying on the table I squint my eyes to try and see the figure walking towards me. Milky skin was hit with light, along with rich brown hair and those chocolate eyes I've grown to dislike. Aizen had his amused but genuine smile on again.

My face heated up and I quickly shimmied off the table and fixed my clothes to try and make myself semi presentable. I wasn't trying to look good for him but I wanted to save myself from the embarrassment.

I giggled nervously and bite on my lip to stop myself from having a fit of laughter. He raises his arm and uses his hand to beckon me over. When I didn't come he spread his arms wide and starts slowly walking towards me as if trying not to scare me off. I wasn't some scared little puppy…

I wanted to show him he didn't scare me so I took a few brave steps in his direction but that's all I could manage because he did scare me in one way or another. Either way he closes the gap and wraps his arms around my shoulders, "My little Inoue I'm glad you're unharmed" he pulls back and looks into my eyes, "I'm very pleased that you chose me to come running to" His lips were almost touching mine and it makes me shiver.

I wanted to move away but I couldn't my body wouldn't respond and all I could get out was a frown. He notices and pulls away again, "Don't worry, if I'm going to steal your first kiss I'll be sure to make it magical" He gives me his fake smile once more before turning away, "Cuatro take her to her room she needs rest"

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I had arrived in Aizens personal quarters moments before the woman came running into the meeting room. It only took a slight rise in Aizen's power for the fifth to remember his place and leave. Aizen made it clear that he wanted to be the one to be claimed her victor and take the spoils for himself. Something I was not interested in doing but was interested enough to watch.

The woman wasn't all too smart but she at least she knew how to survive despite how she may feel about looking vulnerable. I watched on the side lines in the darkness as her emotions played out with her body language. Embarrassment, pride, a short lived bravery, tension, and then vulnerable. She was easy to read and if she were to ever try and deceive it would fail miserably.

After this scene I was ordered to bring her to her room, she was unexpectedly quiet I would usually be thankful for it but at the moment it made me uneasy. I knew she had something on her mind and it was probably brewing up thousands of questions.

Just as I pushed on her door I commanded her to sit, I knew she wouldn't really listen and I could estimate how long it took for my words to reach through her thoughts. I calculated an average from all the other times she was deep in thought and at the moment it wouldn't reach her until she was six steps into the room or twenty two seconds. I watched as I counted the seconds and I was to the cue correct, she truly was becoming more and more predictable…

The servants would be off schedule today because they are cooking a complicated meal for her, instead of her nutritious safe soup they would usually prepare. I sat down on the other side of the table and did a quick check to make sure she was in fact unharmed from her ordeal with the fifth. She was indeed fine but I continued to stare anyway, she has been lingering in my thoughts lately because of her effect on Aizen. He has been more careless about giving off clues to his plans and emotions than usual and she is the only reason I could think of as to why.

He was more predictable than ever to me and she was the cause of it. How or why one woman could do such a thing puzzled me. That's why I found her interesting especially after Aizen's last display, I could tell his want for her was more than just lust or possession it was something else… Love perhaps? One of the most confusing and irrational emotions of them all? I believe I should reconsider reading those last two books about happiness and love, I want to know what is causing my leader to fall without her lifting a finger.

The servant coming in with the platter knocked me out of my thoughts, if she had said anything I'm sure I automatically tuned it out, out of habit. Her face lite up once she saw the wild assortment of food I guessed she enjoyed. She had off tasted buds compared to normal humans but after sorting through her cabinets and determining what she used the most I made a menu with various ingredients I assumed to be her favorite.

That glint in her eyes was bright again and I was…satisfied? I mentally nod to myself in agreement before reaching out for the tea the servant placed down for me. Her hand reaches for mine, "What are you doing" I look up to see her blushing face.

"I um just wanted to thank you Ulquiorra" She looks away from my eyes and looks at my hand that's inches from hers. Her want for physical contact is understandable but to want it from me made no sense. I suppose she will be predictable but she is still impossible to figure out completely…

Dismissing her irrational behavior I went onto the task at hand, my tea. Picking it up I took the time to enjoy what little taste I could manage before placing it in its' original position. "Your powers will be assessed tomorrow and because of the recent events you will begin your training the day after which is sooner than originally planned."

I look up into to her worried eyes I could tell she wasn't sure what to expect but if she had any brains she would know that she will be kept alive and if in her position that would be all I would be concerned with. She was done with her food fast and I barely had enough time to finish and savor my tea.

Leaving her presence I made my way to the meeting room, I knew Aizen would want to see me and he would tell me exactly what I had just told her. Perhaps his predictable behavior wasn't just because of her maybe he was also arrogant.

If he notices what he is doing to himself then it was cocky for him to believe no one else was smart enough to figure it out when he displayed his emotions so freely and it was foolish for him to be so trusting…even when it came to me. If I were in his position…surrounded by men that serve but also wish to kill me I wouldn't be so arrogant or naïve no matter my status of power, because to me these displays of his real emotions show weakness…

Performing my usual bow and then looking up at him now he begins to inform me of how he wants to begin the testing on her tomorrow and to start her training soon afterward. Azien commanded what I predicted, he wasn't always this way…this easy to read. How could she of all people do so much damage to a powerful leader? This thing that I do not feel or understand, this thing called love is dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay now just tell me when you are starting to feel tired or strained and then keep going until you can't anymore" I nodded to the pink hair man, making the wires attached to me shift a little. All of the poking and prodding was a little unnerving earlier but now I had to actually concentrate on the task at hand.

He wanted me to heal all that I could of these injured arrancar. They were suffering I naturally wanted to help but I knew that I didn't have a choice even if I didn't want to. Verbally calling out my powers and activating the dome around my first patient I noticed some of the equipment set off before returning back to normal.

After some time he was fully healed and then the next was too and I wasn't feeling strained at all. Either the wounds were just minor or I just didn't even notice how long it took for me to become tired. The third was brought to me and it was much more difficult, "I'm a little tired now" I said it timidly before biting my lip and concentrating.

This one was hurt badly and had a higher reiatsu than the rest. I looked from the arrancar's wounds to her eyes. She was in terrible pain and her eyes made it seem as though she was on the verge of screaming.

My eyes watered and I tried harder, it was almost as though I felt her pain. I heard a few machines beep and click as I pushed myself further. The girl was so close to becoming fully healed and I was becoming light headed but I kept going I was so close. Biting down on my lip harder I felt my determination fill me and my bulking knees stopped moving and became more solid. I could do this I could… I started falling, I didn't feel myself hit the floor but the last thing I remembered seeing were the girl's pain free eyes. I smiled to myself and let the darkness take me.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

The woman never ceases to surprise me. I watched her odd display in deep fascination. Her powers were always something to behold but I never took the time to fully analyze her as she used them. I had always been more subject towards her until I was ordered to observe.

I could see the "need to help" part of her come out, it was on display how…apathetic she was. It troubled me that she would care so much for a being that would not give her a second thought and would kill her if it had the chance. How could such a person exist? Even after troubling myself with reading the book about happiness I was far from understanding it just like all of the other emotions.

But what bothered me the most in this situation wasn't the fact that not only what she was doing didn't make sense because of emotions but also because the books I've read on the human psyche don't match up with her actions, neither does my person experience with humans.

She had reached her third arrancar and stated she was tired. I could tell her energy was draining quickly and her knees started to shake. I made a prediction of when she was going to collapse and started counting down to myself. Once I hit zero her eyes shut and she looked as though she were about to faint but her eyes snapped opened once more. Determination written on her face and unlike my guessing it was clear what she was feeling.

Her knees stopped trembling and her breathing became more controlled as she set her mind to the task she was determined to perform. Interesting… I watched as she completed the healing processes and collapse on the floor. I wasn't supposed to touch her during the experiment but I was concerned for her safety. If she died so would I, looking over her I saw the smile on her face it upset something deep within me.

Is this supposed to be the upside of emotions? A last surge of power when at the end of your rope? I frowned, it seemed foolish to me. If I were ever to know my death was concrete I wouldn't want to be like the weaklings that have fought against it and lost. It all looked foolish in my eyes… to not except your fate. But this woman in her own small way proved me wrong and it bothered me. She went against everything a human was supposed to be and went against everything I knew. She truly was different…


	7. Chapter 7

I had just finishing working on the report and was now looking through the results from the test performed the day before. I know she has potential for improvement and she also had potential in other matters concerning change… I was not blind or ignorant to the fact that I have recently gone beyond my orders from Aizen. I didn't need to read those last two books nor did I need to look further into it when it came to me observing her.

From just being in her presence she has somehow made me feel curiosity and confusion. Both of which I didn't care to indulge in beforehand. In all this time here I've only had a few rare occasions where something had peaked my interest for a moment but that moment would pass quickly. As for confusion? It was new to me.

I was considering her being transferred simply because I didn't want to be bothered with her anymore… But I decided against it because of the implications it gave; it implied I couldn't handle her, it implied I was afraid of her changing me and that I had no control over myself or the situation.

I was not helpless against a human, against that woman unlike Aizen who seemed to slowly be turning for the worst. Yet my problem is different from his, I'm drabbling in my curiosity more than necessary, which is a waste of time. I frowned at the thought, waste is unacceptable and it reminded me of trash. Humans waste, I was not a lowly human…

I had to meet with her for her first meal, with a scowl still on my face I walked to her room. My thoughts run back to Aizen and his behavior, the more I analyzed it the more valid my theory was. He was becoming an unfit leader and all that power seemed wasted on him. My frown deepened I didn't like the idea but I would still remain loyal to him. Even though I had the intelligence and soon enough the power to over throw him, I never would. He knows that all too well…

I opened the door I could see her praying and facing the shrine I had taken from her apartment and put in here last night while she was asleep. It was one of the few things left in her apartment and I was ordered to bring everything. It was petty and below me but I did as ordered. I closed the door and looked over to the person in the picture once more. My scowl was gone and my face set back to normal, I didn't care to ask who the person was because that information was surely not valuable to me even if I were to give into my curiosity.

I sit at the table and after a few moments the servant comes in with the trolley twenty seconds early. She is still down there praying, I decided to leave her be and take the opportunity to enjoy my tea without interruption.

I close my eyes and shut down all my senses but taste. I found not only the taste pleasant but also the leisurely option to feel alone. I place the cup down and relished in the moment. I remembered when I could walk across the sands of my land just existing, quietly…aimlessly. That was before Aizen, before I had a rank and responsibilities, before I gained Aizen's trust, before I had to babysit this human…

I let my senses come back and opened my eyes to be met with her silver ones. They were cloudy and on the verge of tears, "What is wrong woman"

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Ulquiorra was looking right into my eyes, "Aizen has ordered you to kill them or die yourself" he said it plain as if he were telling me to do some simple chore. My face twisted in horror, how could he say it as if it were nothing, as if their lives were worthless.

I turn away from him ready to run but I stop short all my friends were badly wounded and tied to wooden posts in a long line. "Do as Aizen orders or I will" the demeanor in his voice is what made me shiver.

It wasn't harsh or evil, he didn't have the thirst for blood in him and I knew he wasn't a man of violence. People who enjoy killing, there's something wrong with them but I could at least have an idea of understanding how they worked. This man who's breath I felt blowing gently against my hair, he was different, he was the unknown and that's what scared me the most.

I shiver again when I feel that he I s no longer behind me, there's a moment of silence before I hear one of my friends on the far end cry out. Ulquiorra had slaughtered Rukia, I started running towards them. I was screaming out for my powers to come but they just wouldn't. By the time I've reached Ichigo, the last one alive, Ulquiorra had his sword to his throat, "Stop!" I screamed at the top of my longs and collapsed at Ichigo's feet.

I expected to hear Ichigo make a noise or for me to see blood on the floor but I didn't, I look up and the unconscious but still alive Ichigo. I look hastily into Ulquiorra's eyes, they are empty but my eyes start to widen as the fact that he had stopped sinks in.

"Why?" my voice came out weak and my distress was clear in my voice.

But he doesn't say anything, just stares at me before lowering his sword and leaning down until his face was close to mine. "No crying woman" he softly wipes my tears with his free hand. I close my eyes in hopes that in some twisted way he was comforting me.

I open my eyes expecting his green ones to be staring back at me but they weren't. I was staring at the ceiling in my room in Los Noches, I sit up and wipe my still wet face. It was horrible nightmare but the fear of the Ulquiorra in my dreams was gone and all I was left with was sadness and confusion.

I got up and readied a bath for myself while I thought about the dream. A lot of questions welled in my mind but I knew there was no point in answering them because that was not the real Ulquiorra. The one question that stuck was the fact that when I had awoken from my dream the fear I felt was gone.

Why? The reason I felt fear in the beginning of the dreams was equal to how Ulquiorra is, I don't know what he would have done in that situation but I do know what he would say. Those were the words of both my imagined version of him and the real one. I strip off my clothing and sink down into the hot water. I pondered on it for a short while before giving up and letting my mind relax.

Now perfectly relaxed and fully dressed I made my way to all the pictures I had put up when I notice Sora's shrine sitting below them. I smiled brightly and mentally tell myself to thank Ulquiorra later on. I slowly move to get on my knees and lean down to press my forehead against the floor in front of the shrine.

I start by apologizing for not talking to him for awhile and then I go on to telling him about everything that's been going on. I hear the door open and I could only imagine Ulquiorra's silent footsteps. I would speed up my talk with Sora but I just haven't talked to him in so long…. I'm sure Ulquiorra will be patient.

I finish my talk with Sora and turn to were Ulquiorra was sitting. His eyes were closed , "I'm sorry if I took awhile." He doesn't respond I get up and sit at the table across from him. He was eerily still and it kind of scared me a little, was he okay?

"Um Ulquiorra?" I half expected him to say something about me interrupting his thoughts or telling me to eat but he didn't. Concerned, I get up and walk over to him. I call out his name again and he doesn't respond.

Hesitantly I touch his for head with my palm, it's cool to the touch but not cold like expected. I call his name again and again, I was starting to panic now. What was wrong with him? I started to tear up a little I was about to summon my powers to see if they would help when he suddenly opens his eyes.

"What is wrong woman?" I smile and move to hug him but I'm stopped by his arms. I look into his eyes confused and he mirrors my confusion. My brows furrow deeper, what would he have to be confused about?


	8. Chapter 8

Most Puzzling…I started at her intensely, this was the third time she has reached for contact. It disturbed me, did I not seem dangerous to her? Does this woman fear nothing? Not even death? Or is she so sure that Aizen will keep her alive?

Answers to these questions seemed intangible and I found it incredibly unpleasant. I was a being of facts and logic. I've never grown accustomed to the unknown because before her there was no unknown, only what is and what isn't. Simple, straight to the point and most importantly it was logical.

Her brow furrowed, she was confused? Something to be expected… irrational creatures that can't see through their own emotions did not know knowledge and truth; They only knew the confusion of the unknown. They claw their way through life trying to find answers through their emotions rather than through facts… I knew this from the implications from the books I've read, the humans I've seen, and the humans I've experienced in my life with as a child…

"Ulqui…" her voice was distant, the realization of remembering my life as a human was so much closer; It deafened my ears and I had not realized how tightly I was holding her shoulders until I heard her whimper.

I release her and regain my composure, "Eat your training begins soon after the food digests" I take my tea, leave the room and walk towards mine. The flood of images were becoming more vivid as I walked into my room. Fighting them seemed useless the only option was to wait, observe, and then when it was over, make sure it didn't happen again…

It was like a flash flood, mostly images with no meaning to them and they went fast too fast to really remember the memories fully. They all looked familiar but I couldn't connect with the flow of pictures… It was soon over because my original life was short lived. How to go about it not happening again wasn't clear. She was the one to trigger it but how and why it happened I wasn't sure.

I turn my head about ten degrees, my hearing was still at a hundred percent as Aizen requested. Through all the shuffling, talking, and nonsense going on outside my room I could hear her. Usually the cascade of noises would just mesh together into the background unless I was looking for a sound in particular, but her voice stood out either way…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

He was different, somehow incredibly more stiff than I thought possible. Something was wrong, horribly wrong I could sense it coming off him… it reminded me of my dream and that alone gave me the chills. In this moment I wanted to tell him about the dream, ask him questions even but I don't think it would have helped this situation. Another subject perhaps?

"What will my training be like?" I try to stare into his eyes as I walk beside him but he disappointingly closes them before speaking.

"Aizen knows you don't have it in you to kill let alone hurt someone significantly so we will be starting with your other powers and later on we will find way for you to protect yourself without really damaging your opponent"

I stared at him puzzled while he seemed to pick up pace as if telling me to end the conversation. As he walked ahead he seemed in his own world, a world darker and deeper inside him than he had traveled before. Something told me that I was losing what connection I had with him and if I didn't do something soon… I forced my mind to travel back to the conversation at hand there was no reason to get all depressed now when I could still do something. He is right in front of me for goodness sake! "Um so how is that possible?"

I waited it seemed like he wouldn't respond, frowning a bit I tried my best to think of something to do about this situation. He was all I physically had right now, my only friend I get to see… My heart skips when I finally hear is voice, "Containment from long distance and you will be taught muscle structures to a point that with an accurate hit with your offensive power can simply paralyze that part of the body. It doesn't hurt your enemy and the paralyzed state only lasts a few hours"

I bit my lip, I was happy he told me but I was worried. My offensive only worked when I whole heartedly wanted to attack, which was never. But my concern was that if I did get comfortable with this new idea would me whole heartily attacking with this in mind cause my offensive to do what it was meant to rather than just a harmless blow… Am I making sense? I don't really know, I… My thoughts were cut short when I ran into his back face first.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I pushed my realizations and thoughts to the side before going to pick up the girl. I am for once unsure; unsure if I wish to explore and fully understand what is happening or just dismiss it? What reasons were there to dismiss it? Because it was a waste….She stopped me mid thought by bumping into me harshly and she begins to fall backwards to the floor.

I catch her by the arm just before she hits the floor. I could tell it put much strain on her arm. To avoid hurting her further I wrap my other arm around her waist as I pull her upward. Bringing her silver eyes close to mine. She changed my mind nothing about her was straight forward but her search for understanding was clear in here eyes…This wasn't a waste, understanding is never a waste. I was a being that thrived in the power of knowledge, I will understand this mystery called Orihime Inoue.


	9. Chapter 9

Before this I didn't dream but now the woman's unsure voice chimed through them. They were haunted by her voice; soft, vulnerable and cut off by pain and uncertainty. It was on the break of fear, the closest to being afraid I had ever observed with her. I didn't find it welcoming instead it disgusted me. The thought of her afraid disgusted me not only because I didn't enjoy her being so weak but more so that she was afraid of me. Something I had come to expect from others but not something I necessarily enjoyed, especially not from her. No this… this was more than just disgust, it made me experience something I never felt before…

I was awake now but I didn't bother to open my eyes, there was no point and nothing I was obligated to do for another twenty minutes. I thought carefully as I observed my dream, it could hardly be called such. It was a mesh of nothingness filled with her voice and perhaps an assortment of feelings? I couldn't be sure.

In my time alive I have felt mostly nothing at all, mild interest here or there and disgust for illogical things. This was different very different and I didn't know how to pinpoint what it was. The only thing I could conclude was that I was changing, it was a fact that must be accepted…

She was supposed to train once again today but I was informed the night before that Aizen would prepare a special dinner for her. She didn't seem to be pleased about the news but if she had any sense she would entertain Aizen as much as she could for her own safety.

I open my eyes and make my way to her chambers, the twenty minutes were up.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My hesitant body, trembling lips, and my heart pounding in my ears; I was reliving my last night back in my home town…back in Kurosaki's room. It was so hard to even walk up to him let alone lean over him and try and kiss him, but somehow I got my heavy, wobbly legs to his bed side.

I force myself to lean over him and look at his smoothed out face. I fell in love with him long ago but I couldn't just kiss him? Before my world was about to fall apart I couldn't give this one moment of heaven to myself?

I close my eyes tightly as I start to cry, "Orihime" his voice was deep and smooth, unlike the voice I had become used to. I open my eyes and look through my tears to see Aizen closing the distance between us and before I could do anything he kisses me.

I awake gasping for air, I was sweating and had a horrible taste in my mouth. I would have never thought that losing my first kiss would make me feel this way. I felt like I betrayed my own feelings…my whole body felt wrong. I couldn't let Aizen do that too me, "Oh God!" I had just remembered that he was planning a 'special' dinner for me tonight.

I knew what it meant and I dreaded it, what could I do? He had almost done it the last time we were alone! Without even trying! I was on the brink of tears and was biting on my lip ferociously.

I needed help and there was only one person I knew here. As though I had summoned him there he was walking through the door, "You skipped your meals." He didn't make it into a question and only announced it to show that he didn't approve.

"Ulqui…" I was on the break of tears again as the impending doom of Aizen's corruption hung over my head. Finally Ulquiorra stopped his observing and actually looked at me, I could tell something was different and a small part of me wanted to believe he felt empathy.

"I don't approve of nick names woman. What is the matter" if I hadn't been so used to him I would take his cold tone to heart but I knew better now.

"I…" I wasn't sure of what to say or how to ask him or even if I should ask him because what could he possibly do about it? He walks over to me with those piercing eyes and I still was at a loss for words.

"You have to get ready soon. Aizen will be waiting." I shook my head, not in defiance but in despair. It was too soon, I had just woken up…could I really have been sleeping through the day? I was on the verge of a meltdown, Aizen was going to take everything from me. A strange and cruel man was going to take even what I thought I could hold dear.

I couldn't handle it, I just can't let him…anyone but him. "Kiss me" I blurted it out in desperation as I closed my eyes tightly and prepared for it as if he would actually do it…

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Before reaching her room I knew something was wrong, I could hear her erratic breathing patterns but there was no time to let her solve her emotional issues on her own. She had to be ready for Aizen and like always I had to accommodate on her being late majority of the time. Perhaps distracting her would work, "You skipped your meals."

She didn't respond and I was beginning to regret not furthering my research on emotions, "Ulqui…" Instead of looking in her direction I looked into her eyes. Her voice reminded me of my dream and I didn't like it…

"I don't approve of nick names woman. What is the matter?" She utters one word as I start to make my way towards her, I was skimming through the books I'd read in my mind but non seemed to help. Nothing applied to this situation, I did not have enough information as why she was upset to solve how to go about fixing the problem. "You have to get ready soon. Aizen will be waiting."

She shakes her head and her distressed state becomes worse. She was on the verge of hyperventilating, I knew it had to do with Aizen but still didn't know how to go about fixing it. "Kiss me" what in the world was going through this woman's mind? I looked at her face puzzled, her head was tilted up and her eyes were closed tightly.

Millions of possibilities as to why she would ask of such a thing ran through my mind none of which made sense. Correction she didn't make sense; she was perplexing and time was running out to get this under control.


	10. Chapter 10

Time was running out and if this would fix her hysteria then so be it. I slowly slip away and let my animalistic instinct take over. When all else failed instincts knew what to do, I close my eyes and let the rise and fall of my hollows instincts fill me. It was a rare experience since I tended to enjoy being in ultimate control.

My hand touching her face distracted me from my thoughts. My lips press against hers; it was as if my body had a mind of its own although I knew I had it on a leash. If it strayed too far a small tug is all I needed to regain my former state of control.

My fingers curled to tilt her head up to me as I trailed my tongue along the entrance of her lips. Is this how people kiss? I didn't know the point of it but I let myself continue. Her mouth opens slightly with a gasp and something inside my lower stomach churns uncomfortably. I felt her fingers lace through my hair as I leaned her down onto the bed. Her body was illuminating heat and the thought of her being like the sun came to mind.

My tongue made its way between her lips and began roaming her mouth as if in search for something. I pull away before the feeling in my stomach grew any more. I open my eyes and start rearing back my instincts and locking them away where they belonged.

The feeling in my stomach was gone and I felt colder as if touching her brought my lifeless body heat. I could still taste her against my tongue, it was sweet but not overbearing… I felt a new kind of emptiness and it could almost make me shiver… I look up at her face, her eyes were sparkling like never before. For whatever reason I wanted to stare on, but now wasn't the time for pleasantries she must be brought to see Lord Aizen.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My nerves made me shake a little in anticipation as I waited for him to do what I asked. I was starting to regret my rushed words. I knew what I said is what I wanted but it didn't change the fact that this was Ulquiorra. He would never kiss me or anyone in a million years. Maybe if he were human…

I closed my eyes tighter as more time passed, I really wanted this… I mean I would rather him, a friend, have my first kiss then for Aizen to have it. I almost winced at the idea but either way I have to face this horrid fear of embarrassment.

Just before opening my eyes to face my fear, his lips press against mine. They were as cool and smooth as they looked, like marble. I shiver when he touches my face and I feel my body heat up in response to him as he tilts up my head and deepens the kiss. I was lost in a flood of emotions as if they were born from his lips. I have never felt anything as intense as this moment…and then the swelling in my heart disappears.

I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling only having realized he moved away once he spoke. "There is a dress for you in the bathroom, bathe and a servant will be here in twenty minutes to help you with your hair and other preparations for your dinner tonight." He left me there, heart fluttering with the feeling of his cool lips and feather like hair lingering on my lips and fingers.

I couldn't think, but I knew I had to get up. Almost lifelessly I do the tasks asked of me and let the servant curl my hair, paint my lips and so on. Before I knew it he was back and my heart felt like it could beat again.

I've never felt this kind of intense feeling before. Even with him acting as though nothing happened didn't deter me away from the happiness I felt and the weight that had been lifted off my chest. Time passed and before I knew it his green eyes were replaced by Aizen's brown ones. I wasn't afraid anymore.

Part of me wanted to try to enjoy the dinner presented in front of me. I still couldn't look him in the eye though. I wasn't afraid but they still had a horrible effect on me. When it was time for dessert Aizen rose from his chair across the long table and came close to me… too close.

"Orihime my flower," he cups my chin and I'm reminded of the kiss I shared with Ulquiorra earlier and I blush. "I want you to look at me from now on." His voice was a little colder than usual but he warmed a bit after looking at my red face. I stare into his eyes for a moment before turning them away, "Don't" my eyes went back to look at his narrowed ones. "Don't ruin this moment" he said coldly.

I obeyed, I wasn't as afraid as I would usually be but I wasn't stupid. Something in his voice told me that if I refused him that he would do something horrible to me or worse yet, threaten to hurt my friends. So I stared on into his mesmerizing eyes until I felt like they were all I could see anymore.

Taking my half dazed state as a cue he leans down and presses his lips to mine. I tense from the action but the grip on my chin became more forceful and I knew there wasn't much I could do to stop him. I shut my eyes tight and begin to feel helpless. I tried to imagine Ichigo's lips instead of Aizen's but it wouldn't work. Aizen's violent kiss kept breaking through every fantasy I could imagine.

Aizen's other arm wraps around me to pull me closer and the thought of Ulquiorra came to mind. I wanted Ulquiorra to touch me like this… I could easily picture him running his cool hands over my back and his raven hair tickling my cheeks as his smooth lips press to mine. With Aizen's kiss forgotten I blush and realize, with just one kiss I have fallen in love with my new found friend, Ulquiorra.


	11. Chapter 11

The muscles running along my back became tight as I forced my urge to flick my wrist and snap her neck to subside. She was getting under my skin and it could be disastrous. I knew that kingdoms have crumbled, families have been torn apart, and wars have been waged all in the name of a woman. I knew the power she could have over me if I let her. But something keeps me coming; a faint curiosity still welling inside me. It seemed like I knew everything about her, all her little ticks and habits but there was something I wasn't sure of, a special something that made me want her.

I didn't know what that special thing was but I had become fond of her little quirks when she would squirm under my gaze. It vaguely reminded me of Hinamori the little things making her seem adorable and more like a pet. Yet Orihime was different, she had the adorable quirk but she didn't melt into my every word and look up at me with admiration like a dog to its' master. No she was a passionate human that would defy me with everything she had, all the way down to the little subtle movements she would make. It was the challenge that made me want her.

Mulling over my analysis I started to agree with myself. Yes it was her burning will that kept me coming. I look over her face as my words seep in. She stops resisting understanding my threatening undertone. I lean in and kiss her, flexing my fingers slightly to tighten my hold on her chin when I felt her tense and flinch away from me. The contemplation over her life comes to mind again as I feel her warm lips. Bedding a warm human is something I missed. These pitiful arrancar didn't do much for me, but was a warm bed worth my thrown?

I feel her timidly push her lips against mine and the answer to my question was finalized.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

It was time for me to retrieve the woman. I waited patiently outside the door counting down the seconds so that I would not be reprimanded for interrupting. As I entered I watched the display between Lord Aizen and the girl.

I stood there passively watching them kiss, tempted to lean against the door and close my eyes but did not due to the lack of respect it represented. My eyes twitch as if provoked to widen when I see her return the kiss un-expectantly. On the inside my calm emptiness began to tremble. Something deep within me stirred and caused an uncomfortable burning sensation similar to those rare moments of impatience I've experienced only this was drastically stronger.

My mouth twitches slightly as Aizen deepens the kiss. My body seemingly acted out the sensations that flowed through me. I could not pinpoint what was happening to me but I was sure I did not like it. Aizen's hand runs down her back and pulls her closer. She becomes stiff and visibly uncomfortable from the contact and in that instant the unsettling burning within me subsided.

Now returned to normal I continued to watch carefully as my observations move to Aizen whom seemed to be unraveling before my eyes. His hands with their usual calm grace were now trembling with anticipation and his body from the shoulders up spoke of dominance and possessiveness much like an animal claiming their prize. Animal instinct; lust seemed to have a hold on my master. Aizen was turning from a powerful leader into a horny teenager right before my eyes.

I flare my reaitsu slightly to inform him of my presence and hopefully stop him. I knew that in this unnerving condition he was going to end up losing control, raping her and in turn possibly kill her due to his unsuppressed state. Aizen pulls away from her slowly and I can see him regaining his composure.

He dismisses the women, summoning a lower arrancar to take her to her room. Finally he looks to me and we stare at each other for a long while. He was thinking, rummaging through what he knew about me and the way I think to figure out what was going through my head right now. Unfortunately for him I could see everything he tried to hide written on his face.

A few more moments pass before I can see that he's made a conclusion. Even though some of his other mental abilities were withering he still held a high stance when it came to his manipulative genius. "I'm impressed that you can read me so well. It can be dangerous for you." He paused letting the threat soak in the air for a while, "You know what I want. "

His stare hardened and his eyes read 'keep the secret or else' why was he reduced to threatening me I wasn't sure. Was his confidence lowered during his time with her? His expression changed letting me know that he couldn't tell what I was thinking…but he was bluffing as if he did.

He dismisses me and as I walk back to my quarters I wonder if this was going to be our relationship from now on. It had changed from a simple master to subordinate scenario that was executed perfectly into a terrible mess of a game of cat and mouse as we both try to read each other. My frown deepens as I open the door, it displeasured me that it seemed like I would be winning in this little game. He shows his emotions more and more with time and he becomes worse at guessing what I'm thinking. His decisions were clogged and it put a disgusting taste in my mouth.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

It was already the next morning, I felt like I had slept for only a few hours since I had been roughly guided back to my room. Sluggishly, lift myself up and look around at the replica of my apartment at home. Sure it was full of color and life in comparison to the white abyss of my last room here but it didn't have the color I was searching for.

I sigh to myself already missing those intensely dazzling eyes I've grow accustomed to. I frown, recalling the fact that Ulquiorra had seen me kissing Aizen. Was he mad at me? I didn't even look at him when I left the throne room. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, trying to hide my embarrassment.

The door opens and speak of the devil there he was, strolling in acting as if nothing happened between us and as if he didn't see me with Aizen. I look down for a moment, I should have expected that much… I look up as he sits down at one end of the table. I see something in his eyes I couldn't figure out what it was but it gave me a small spark of hope.

I sit down just as the food was being placed in front of me. I look down at the soup, staring at my own reflection as slowly gained the courage to say something. "Did…" I turn my gaze up to him, trying to find the right words. I pause, lost in the depths of his eyes for a moment before continuing, "Our kiss, does it mean anything to you?"

He stares at me, his eyes seeming to grow more intense tempting me to look away but I didn't, I wanted an answer. As if in reaction to my determined look he actually responds, "What are you implying?"

I shift my eyes away as I try to reword it for him, "Did you feel anything when we kissed?" I stare back into his eyes again, observing him carefully not daring to blink as I awaited his response.

A feeling of tension falls upon the room as the silence continues. I could tell he was thinking about it and the fact that he had to think about it at all validated that he indeed felt something. Was it positive or negative I wasn't sure.

"Why" I blink the question surprising me along with the tone of his voice as if saying 'what's it to you'. I would have giggled if it was anyone else but I knew he was serious. "What would it mean if I did or did not?" His eyes spoke to me again telling me he was confused…Confused about his own feelings maybe?

I open my mouth slightly, confession of my new feelings for him on the tip of my tongue. He closes his eyes as his impatience grows. "I felt something…" his eyes snapped open to meet mine the look in them made me hesitate as if they warning me from saying something stupid. "If you felt something… if it was what I felt, or the opposite, or nothing at all then that matters to me."

His mouth looked like they were about to move, as if he was thinking about saying something but decided against it as his lips came to their usual stationary position. Confusion played through his eyes still and I finally realized that it was not that he didn't want to tell me. It was that he didn't know. "You should eat." His voice startled me as it abruptly ended the silence in the room.

He stood up and made his way to the door, "Wait" my voice was timid and I wasn't sure if he heard me but deep down I knew he did even as he shut the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Neglected, somehow I felt neglected. Even with everything over the last week being almost the same… almost being the key word. Uliquorra walked me where I needed to go and spent one meal with me everyday but it was so different. His mannerisms were the same but I felt like I was getting the cold shoulder, like he was purposefully being more distant with me. It gave me a heavy feeling in my chest but I did my best to ignore it and swallow it down. His ignorance towards me hurt me more than I cared to admit.

I shake my head slightly disregarding my thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. I was in the middle of another training session. They have been alternating between pushing my healing abilities further and strengthening my shield. Today was when they trained me on my defenses. I always enjoyed this the most. Healing training drained me emotionally because I felt so bad for the Arrancar. While days like this I loved because it let me vent my frustrations… my depression too. I found it both a release and empowering but when it was over with I could barely walk. I pushed myself too far.

I always felt a combination of weakness and pride in moments like this. "Careful, if you use training as your only outlet you'll end up loving to fight." I smiled slightly, too exhausted to give my million watt smile to Szayel whom was slowly becoming a friend. Half of me knew that if Aizen had said he could experiment on me that he would but I would like to think that he has grown attached and wouldn't do anything too torturous. Our short conversations always brought us a bit closer each day.

"I don't think I could ever like to fight but I can understand why someone would enjoy it… to get away from it all." I look away from him and across the room trying suppress my thoughts of Ulquiorra for now. My mind went through everyone I knew that liked to fight. Part of me wanted to believe that my friends just didn't mind it and not necessarily enjoyed it but deep down I felt like Kurosaki-kun enjoyed it… even if was just a little bit. Frowning a bit I turn my thoughts away from that as well and went to the people of Los Noches. I didn't know many of them but out of the ones I've met I could guess the man whom I learned was the fifth Espada along with Grimmjow enjoyed fighting. Perhaps murder was a better word, I shiver thinking of the hair rising feeling of when that tall man chased me and the extreme toothy grin Grimmjow gave after he killed in front of me. "Even though I won't enjoy hurting others, I think I can enjoy the feeling of being stronger though. Being able to protect those I care about. You know?"

I look back to him waiting for an answer but he wasn't looking at me. "I wouldn't know the feeling, there's no one but yourself to protect in this place." He crosses his arms over his midsection finally looking up into my eyes.

"Do you want someone Sazyeal? To protect I mean…" I look down hesitating over the words about to come out of my mouth. "We can protect each other?" I look up at his face again to see his eyes wide in both surprise and uncertainty.

His mouth opens slightly before closing into a thin line. "Can you walk on your own?" Ulquiorra's voice appeared behind me making me jump out of my skin. After my heart rate went down a bit I still didn't answer him not sure myself If I could move but I was determined to at least try. I turned to face him slowly, testing my balance as I met his eyes. I took a step forward before my legs gave out, I did my best to usher my body into a kneeling position as I fell. He just watched. His usual response of holding me up was missing, as if he were afraid to touch me. Was he? It was a silly thought but he was so mysterious that you could never know.

I reached out a hand, testing the waters. He stared at the hand for a moment before grabbing it and helping me up. He allowed me to put my weight against his arm as he brought me back to my room but he was extremely tense all the while. What was wrong with him? This was a new level of awkwardness between us and I could barely stand it.

He speaks just as we enter my room, "You will not train tomorrow. You will be meeting with Aizen again." He ushers me to my bed before turning around and beginning to step away. I catch his hand timidly.

He turns to stare at me and finally after a long week he allows me to see a little into his soul again, "Stay with me?" I whispered barely realizing what I was saying until after another few moments passed of silence. He turns fully to me reaching his other hand out to my face but never let himself touch me.

I watched as his face twitches slightly into a deeper frown before he pulls away from me entirely and walks out the room. I sigh to myself, expecting that from him but still wanting more all the same.

After another restless night I was rudely awakened early in the morning by servants pulling me out of bed and into the bathroom where surely they would stuff me into a dress and overload me with makeup. I tried to think of it as playing dress up but when I looked at myself in the mirror I felt like a used doll that took the shape of whatever Aizen wanted that day. Suddenly I felt bad for the imaginary puppy I dressed in cute outfits.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Avoiding direct contact was a nuisance. But since a week ago when I let my body take control I've been doing battle with it ever sense. That churning feeling in my lower abdomen grew just from thinking of her. It didn't feel painful but it was uncomfortably pleasant and I knew from this morning what the feeling was. My body revealed it to me after a night of dreams filled with her presence, I was lusting for her. My attraction towards her was not as noticeable as it was today. It all started slow with the very next day after the kiss I could pin point moments where I found certain things about her pleasant.

Originally I put it off as me becoming accustomed to her presence, daring to say even comfortable when around her but between yesterday and today the churning heat has become more insistent and resulted in the current state I'm in. I look down at myself, somewhat disgusted that I would lust over a human. Breathing deeply I will my body to relax itself before rising from the bed and preparing to depart to her room.

Standing outside her door, I have yet to activate my full senses. I was mentally preparing myself for the onslaught I had endured the day before. Her scent yesterday is what hit me the hardest. I never took much notice of it before so I was surprised by how infatuated I was with it. The smell was so pure I could taste the saltiness of her skin while still being across the room from her.

The churning of heat started again and I did my best to manage it before walking into the room and turning up my senses. Luckily today was the day she was to see Aizen so her scent was harshly covered with perfume, the makeup she wore gave her skin porcelain smooth features ridding her of the slight sun kissed look that looked like shimmers of gold across her skin to my advanced eyes, and her brightly painted lips made her radiant eyes less noticeable. It seemed that the days she dreaded meeting with Aizen were now my favorite simply because I could handle her muted beauty rather than her more appealing natural one.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

I could barely contain myself when she sat down. I watched her contently as she slowly ate the meal presented to her. She was terribly nervous but was gracefully able to keep her painted lips perfect throughout the meal. Had she done this before? I doubted it. I had looked through the long inventory Ulquiorra gave of what all was in her apartment. I had made sure to memorize it all, using it to my advantage to better evaluate her.

She didn't keep a lot of makeup and what she did have was presumably given to her and unopened. She was young, I had to also keep that in mind… she only had one boy to crush on so far and has never dated. At least that's what her diary implied. So this grace came naturally to her even through her nervousness, it was a good quality to have for the position I wanted her to fill.

I smile at her slyly as I look from her nervous eyes down to her body. The bodice she wore with the dress was tight making her waist extremely small which provided emphasis on her hips and breasts. I look back up to her face again letting my peripherals do the work so I could watch the rise and fall of her breasts at the top of her tight dress.

The mounds were too tempting for my liking, a different dress would be chosen for the next time so that I was less distracted and could more properly manipulate her. "Inoue" I purr as I reach over and cup her face. Surprised she squeaks and flinches away. Right now she was playing the pet role without consciously knowing it. I didn't mind taking advantage of her nervousness this time around, she was too tempting not to in that damned dress.

I lean over and capture her lips, she stiffens but doesn't move. Had I gotten though to her that well last time that I had no need to threaten her again? Part of me was disappointed that she didn't have any more fight in her but another part of me that didn't mind the opportunity to ravish this beauty.

Pulling away I was disheartened by not seeing her blush but rather her siting there looking down and away from me. Frowning, I move to sit by her holding onto her arm tightly and pulling her to me and into a deeper kiss. I can feel her panic, the thrill of her shaking body egged me on to continue but even through her panic she didn't allow me entrance to her mouth. Sure I could force her physically but what fun would that be? Trying another tactic I run my hands down her bare back, using feather like touches to make her shiver. She gasps but closes her mouth abruptly to not allow me in. In a spur of frustration I begin to pull down the zipper at the back of her dress wanting to have more access to her warm skin.

She pulls back as far as she can and crosses her arms over herself defensively, "Don't" she commands looking me straight in the eye and unafraid. There she was, the passionate woman I wanted either break or have fall in love with me. Whichever came first… I smile and dismiss her, making a mental note to ask Szayel to test her fertility capabilities.


	13. Chapter 13

Szayel was busying himself with telling me about my new training and the doll he made specifically for it. It was supposed to help with my offensive but all I could think about was what he had just told me prior to that. Nonchalantly he told me that Aizen wanted to check if I was fertile or not. It devastated me. Sure I knew the jerk was sick in the head and wanted to break me and make me his little puppet. I even had the fear deep down that he would rape me to do so but this? This would tear me apart… having his child wasn't an option. It meant that either he wanted to do it out of an experiment or he actually was obsessed with me and would keep me alive and with him forever.

I shiver thinking that he in fact was obsessed. I remember his unhealthy love for anything feminine about me, especially my hair. Lately he would touch and caress it every chance he got. It made me want to pull it out but my promise to Tatsuki is the only thing stopping me at this point.

My attention comes back to Szayel whom just finished telling me the last of how he made the doll I would be fighting and that Ulquiorra will stop the fight only when my life was in danger. "We will stop whenever you're ready and remember this is a test. If you don't like it Aizen has given you the choice to cancel this type of training."

I nod to him but I knew I would never cancel the training. It was perfect for me after all. I wouldn't really be hurting the enemy only incapacitating them. I have been trained previously on targeting the different muscle structures, now I get to test it on a moving, fighting opponent.

As soon as the fight began I had trouble, the doll was fast and just as Szayel said it used any weakness it could find. My slow responses being one of them, "I can turn the power down on it if need be." Szayel yelled from the other side of the room just as I was hit again.

"No" I stated firmly, I knew I could do this and besides if it wasn't hard enough how would I ever become strong? I pulled my body off the floor, the doll apparently set to only land one hit before retreating and resetting in the same starting spot. It worked in my favor but it was hard for me to balance between my shield and trying at an offensive. When I tried to do both my concentration would veer away from the shield and thus make it easier to break. It was either that or struggle to juggle one or the other with good timing.

After getting hit a few more times I managed to figure out a good pattern from the doll but my body was beat. I could barely move away when my shield broke for the billionth time but even with my weak body I was able to move far enough but I couldn't control my lengthy hair flowing behind me.

I sucked my teeth in frustration as the doll gripped onto my hair and pulled roughly. My eyes started to water, not because of the pain but because of a collision of emotions that assaulted me from the action. The first being the memory of my childhood when the girls would tug and pull at my hair any chance they had. Then there was frustration at myself, Ulquiorra had already told me cutting my hair would be good for combat his advice only reminded me of how much I wanted to cut it off my damn self to get at Aizen somehow.

I grind my teeth together as I internally called upon my powers to attack the arm I knew would be coming down to hit me even though my eyes were blurry with tears. I took aim in my mind before striking and closing my eyes tight unsure if I made the hit. The dolls limp hand slid across my shoulder before it abruptly letting go and retreating at the starting position waiting for me to get up again.

Tears were running wild over my face as I turned myself over onto my stomach and slowly pulled myself up again. Every muscle in my body was telling me to stop but I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself. I didn't want to be the weak one waiting on the side anymore, I wanted to protect those I loved… I wanted to do something, anything to stop Aizen in any way I could.

A sob breaks through my lips as the raw emotions hit me but that didn't really deter the doll from coming and attacking. I was able to put up my shield in time but I was an emotional mess so it broke instantly. The very next second I was able to dodge and attack again hitting another pressure point on the other arm making both of it's arms disabled just before getting wacked in the face by its leg. I didn't fall over so after it reset it came again just as strong, flipping to perform a powerful kick that would surely break through my hastily put up shield.

I use my arms to cover my face from further damage but was not hit. Moving my arms away slowly I saw the back of Ulquiorra there. My breath hitched a moment, was it at all possible that he cared? My life wasn't in danger so he technically wasn't ordered to…

He throws the doll effortlessly across the room. "This training session is over." I stare at his back, I was a little annoyed because I wanted to keep going but I felt somewhat elated that he might care just tiny bit about me. I started to smile but it soon faded as the adrenaline left my body and I started to crumble again. This time, he caught me and held me up like he used to, yet to my surprise instead of remaining like that or calling a servant to pick me up, he picks me up himself.

I look up at him, wanting to see his eyes but he refuses to look at me as he takes me to my room. Somehow I knew that he was going through something, feeling something he never felt before and I knew not to push his boundaries any further. So I turned my eyes away and closed them enjoying the feeling of his close presence.

It wasn't long before his arms were replaced by my bed and I could hear the door to my room closing before I could even opened my eyes again. Sighing I got up from the bed slowly, wobbling over to the bathroom carefully so I could take a bath before letting myself to pass out.

Passing by the sink I got a glimpse of my hair in the mirror, turning to it and seeing the tangled mess that it was I completely ignored the many bruises sporting my face as the emotions from earlier came crashing down on me again. In a rush I went to my kitchen suddenly finding new strength in my limbs as I fished out the scissors and came back in front of the mirror.

Aizen was slowly taking everything away, if this was all I could take from him for now then so be it. I started hacking away. I would protect my friends, I wouldn't be weak, I won't sit here and wait either. No I will become strong, fight, do what I could, anything I could to help my friends. The tears were running down again, pieces of hair sticking messily to my cheeks as I continued. This was my only outlet the only way I could defy him for now, but I would find other ways. Setting the scissors down and looking at my reflection I vowed two things, one I would do everything I could to hinder Aizen and two I would survive this so I could renew my promise to grow out my hair for Tatsuki… I'll grow it out as a completely new person.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Instead of the persistent churning heat I was met with another feeling, this one much less pleasant. After watching her fight for the first half hour I finally came to a general consensus that perhaps my primal instinct of lusting for her came with the feeling of claiming her thus producing the urge to protect what my body believed was mine.

At the moment I detested my instincts as a hollow, it's animalistic features becoming bothersome rather than just helpful in combat. She takes another blow to the head my body twitches slightly in response. Surely that would knock her out and this torture could be done with. Yet somehow she remains conscious and is miraculously standing again. Her body looked limp as if she were sleeping or even lifeless yet somehow she was standing.

I marveled again at the power emotion could have over her body, pushing it far beyond it's limits. Furthermore the girl had the nerve to still not attack full heartedly even on a doll. To have such restraint was a sign of control, control of course being close to power. It seemed as though she was gaining more control over herself while Aizen was depleting in control. It was interesting to see how emotions could play as both a weakness and surprisingly it seemed to be strength at least on her part.

While in my inner thoughts I had not realized that I let my monitoring over my body falter slightly, enough to let my inner hollow push forward and move my body for a split second to go and protect her. For a moment I stood there both surprised and seething from my own actions. This had to be resolved before the next training session.

After disposing of the doll I allowed myself to indulge further and pick her up, telling myself that it was to save time and nothing else. I could feel her eyes on me at first before they moved away, her body language changed as well. Did she understand my discomfort? Highly unlikely.

After quickly dispensing her I went to my chambers to meditate. My inner hollow must be tamed. Unfortunately the connected session with it did not go as planned as I laced my usual holds of control over it, it would merely break them once more. I had to do what some of the other espada did, make a deal with it to shut it up. The espada below my rank tended to be controlled by their more animalistic sides while the ones over me did what I was about to do. But what it wanted was unacceptable.

It wanted the woman. I cut myself away from it distancing myself as I stopped the meditation. The most I could do was stay in her presence more often and see if that was enough to sate it and stop it from attempting to take over. If not maybe I could use her as punishment, staying away from her when it misbehaved.

It was below me but it must be done, getting up I began to walk to her room. My internal clock telling me I had meditated through the night and into the next morning. When I entered I saw her eating at the table already, her hair horridly cut and bruises still on her face.

I did not have to travel through my mind and search through the many books I've read on humans to know what she did and why. I knew her, I knew that the bruises were a badge of honor to her. She wanted proof that she was strong. I knew that she cut her hair in defiance to Aizen. She was a fragile, kind hearted thing that with all her might fought as hard as she could in every sense of the word while still keeping her beliefs and morals strong. It was a hrd thing to do but she pulls it off time after time. She would continue to fight, she would not be broken, and she didn't need those bruises to prove it. "You are strong." I stated simply.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait, was that a compliment?" My face heated up, I covered my cheeks feeling somewhat vulnerable without the blanket of hair over my shoulders. I never knew I used it as a security blanket but now that I did it made me nervous for the next time I had to face Aizen. Still it felt good to hear Ulquiorra say that I was strong. I had his approval finally; I finally felt like I earned his respect.

"Simply stating the obvious. Finish your meal and heal yourself. There will be a short meeting with Aizen very soon." This wasn't the norm. I was usually told the night before and then was dolled up the next morning. Was I in trouble? "Szayel has sent in the report from yesterday. Aizen requests to see you to assure your well-being." I let out a sigh of relief. "Eat and heal yourself. Aizen is waiting."

"I'll eat." I start eating, looking down at my plate hoping that he wouldn't ask me to heal myself again. I wanted to keep my bruises, feel the pain and have the reminder of my strength. I feel like I need at least that to face Aizen since I don't have my hair to hide behind.

"And then you will heal yourself." The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine, it reminded me of my dream. I look up at him to see an empty look in his eyes. I felt a pain in my chest; he looked so… dead.

I lick my lips out of nervousness unsure if I was making the right decision or not. I diverted my eyes away as I committed to my choice. "What if I don't?" His eyes became more and more like a dark void with every second that he stared me down. Felt my stomach drop and my heart flutter in fear, it was like looking into the deep unknown of the universe and it shook every cell in my body. I started to sweat and my breathing became more erratic and labored, I felt as though I was a deer in head lights.

Finally after what seemed like a million years later he blinks and his eyes have their usual calculating yet nonchalant demeanor. "Come" he muttered before beginning to walk without me. Without worrying about my unfinished meal I hastily jog to catch up with him but could tell just from his body language that he was blocking me off emotionally again. I felt as though we have taken one step forward and two steps back. We reached the throne room sooner than I would have liked. As soon as Aizen was able to see my face the air in the room changed. It became heavy and full of the vibrations as if the air was quivering in fear of his anger. Yet he didn't show it on his face, in fact he looked just as complacent as usual. His nonchalant demeanor reminded me a little of Ulquiorra.

I jut my chin out in defiance as he gets up from his throne to walk down towards me. I was waiting for him to say something, do something. He doesn't even look me in the eye though, only cups my face as if inspecting it even though he seems dazed as if he weren't looking at me at all. What was wrong with him? Both of his hands went down my arms making me shiver. He takes my hands into his and looks as if he is weighing the two before taking my right arm into both of his hands and in one swift movement breaks my arm. I let out a yelp less so because of the pain but more so out of surprise. "Don't worry I wouldn't ever let it break through you're beautiful skin. "

He finally looks into my eyes as if looking for tears to come pouring but I didn't allow it. I only stared back as defiantly as I could even though the pain was making my eyes prickle and water. "You will have another punishment since this clearly hasn't taught you anything." To say I was intimidated would be an understatement but it didn't deter me to look away from him. "Perhaps I have been too lenient and that is why you don't fully understand your place here? Perhaps I need to assign you some duties, your defiance has only shown me how spoiled you are amongst everyone else here." I stared at him curiously doing my best to hang on his every word to distract myself from the throbbing of my arm.

He looked behind me and waved for Ulquiorra to come to him. They walked a little ways from me as Aizen whispered in his ear. He made a little hum of approval before both of them finally turned towards me, "Grimmjow was supposed to see me any moment now. My little check up with you wasn't supposed to take nearly as long."

Right on cue the door creaked open, I turned to see Grimmjow enter and mumble, "Here" to announce his presence. His eyes lock with mine before examining my face then looking downward to the arm I was tenderly holding.

"Glad you can make it Sexta. The original matters I wanted to address with you have to wait a moment. Orihime here would like to see a little show." He looked to Aizen and Ulquiorra for a long moment as if they were sending telepathic messages to each other before giving a small nod and walking over to me. When he turned back towards me his eyes stayed on my face but he didn't directly look into my eyes. His scowl was the same much like Ichigos' but his eyes lost their fire and seemed like a dull gem rather than the glitter and shine they would have when he was excited. Why did it seem like everyone here was so good at hiding their emotions except me?

I was too consumed in my thoughts to realize he had gotten behind me but was shook back to reality when he touched my arms and pain shot all the way up to my shoulder. I let out a strained cry, I still didn't want to let Aizen have the pleasure of hearing me scream. Thankfully he moved his hands to my shoulders before holding me firmly in place. I looked over my shoulder to thank him but he was doing everything in his power to completely ignore me. I turn back to look in front of me to see Ulquiorra kneeling on the floor with Aizen standing behind him. My face paled, I wasn't sure what was about to come but I knew it would be horrible. "Don't forget to look into her eyes Cuatro."

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

My inner hollow lurched forward making my body flinch if I hadn't been mindful of it I would have ripped her throat out. Doesn't she ever realize how much danger she's in? Her defiance triggers a side of me that I rarely get to see myself. I felt my eyes painfully dilate as images of what my hollow was wishing for came rushing through my body. I felt her warm flesh against my skin as I tore off her clothes, her boiling blood running down my throat as I rip her neck open, her warm core as my length dives into her, her beating, heated heart as I ripped it from her chest, and finally her soul. The soul that my inner hollow was convinced was the sun itself.

I felt a sudden ecstasy run through me, I felt the as though her soul was able to fill my cold emptiness and annihilate me at the same time. I was tempted to go through with it but I knew it wasn't logical. Her blood wouldn't boil like my inner hollow imagined nor would her heart steam and burn my tongue. Her soul is what tempted me. She did have unrivaled love and compassion and somehow I've been convinced that it would make her soul intense enough to both kill me and give ecstasy.

I swallowed as I tried to rid of the sensations my inner hollow forced upon me. I was clearly losing my grip and would have to find an alternative way to handle myself. Perhaps requesting for her to have another keeper was the right option? No time away from her, far away would be best. I will request to be partnered in one of the upcoming missions. After confirming that mentally I blink a few times realizing that we were running late.

"Come" I turn and head out the door knowing she would follow. Soon we were in the throne room and as expected Aizen was unpleased. He walked up to her and for once I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He seemed… off. He broke her arm out of what seemed like amusement more than anything else because he knew her as well as I did and that, that wasn't going to break her spirit. I didn't particularly enjoy her pain but I knew she could handle it after see her in training.

When he called me over I understood what her real punishment would be, he knew I could tell as well so he didn't bother explaining, only whispering in my ear as a show for Orihime. For the first time I felt dread, I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this punishment well.


	15. Chapter 15

I mumbled a quick, "Here" as I opened the door to the throne room but as soon as I walked in I knew something wasn't right. I was supposed to meet Aizen alone to be reprehended for a violent slip up I had a few days prior. My eyes of course saw her first. Her face was badly bruised and she was nursing an arm. Her arm I could see either Aizen or Ulquiorra doing but her face? I turn my head to look at Aizen, he had that sick look in his eyes which made my stomach lurch a little. Whatever he was about to do I wasn't going to like it.

Ulquiorra was sitting in front of Aizen waiting for what I assumed to be punishment, but that didn't seem right either. Aizen had a way he liked to punish the Espada it was always brutal, alone, and with his reiatsu raised to extensive lengths that not only paralyzed you but also let everyone in the god damn place know what was going on. If Ulquiorra was in trouble, which he rarely was, Aizen would have done something that would take a lot of time and patience and since Aizen's tray of toys wasn't around I was able to put two and two together. This was the princess's punishment.

"Glad you can make it Sexta. The original matters I wanted to address with you have to wait a moment. Orihime here would like to see a little show." I walked over to the girl knowing he wanted me to restrain her. I put my hands on her arms but as soon as I put pressure she hissed in pain. Damn I was stupid, how did I forget her arm was broken that quick? Moving my hands up to her shoulders and holding her in place I tried to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen.

I mean I could give two flying fucks for what happens to Ulquiorra and I didn't really care much for the girl either but something told me I wouldn't like this. Something in my fucking gut. I felt my ears perk as Aizen leaned over Ulquiorra and told him to make sure to stare into her eyes. God he was such a fucking creep.

Aizen takes hold of Ulquiorra's arm and she starts to tremble, immediately understanding what was happening. "Please don't, I'm really sorry for what I did. I won't defy you again. Please, just please don't hurt him." She was crying now and the desperation in her voice made me a little uncomfortable. I really wasn't used to seeing someone care this much and it freaked me out a little. What didn't help was Ulquiorra's expression, realizing that he was reacting at all was insane enough let alone the fact that he seemed unsettled by this.

I lean down using the top of her head to cover my mouth, "Hey kid, relax alright? He can barely feel that kind of thing." I wasn't sure why her being upset bothered me so much but I knew I didn't like it and if playing nice meant she would chill out then it was worth a try.

There was a small noise indicating the limb being popped out of its' socket. She went mad at that point, thrashing and screaming for Aizen to stop. I wasn't sure if she even heard what I had said or if she even cared. I felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu flux for less than a second before coming back down and sitting there. I could tell he was controlling himself and he was having a tough time with it. I could feel all the tremors and vibrations in his energy and it was similar to what my own reiatsu would go through when I was trying to keep calm.

Aizen took the arm clean off in one swift movement making sure to swing it horizontally instead of vertical so she's get blood all over her. She was screaming bloody murder and what noises she made that sounded remotely like words started to get muffled by her sobs. Why the fuck did it bug me so much? What's so different about her verses any other broad? The answer came instantly. I mean it wasn't hard to figure out because everyone here was fucked up and for the most part had the same kill or be killed attitude. She was…refreshing? Yeah that's probably it, she was stupid with her politeness and trying to get people to like her and shit, but as stupid and sometimes annoying as I found it, it was still different… Well Aizen probably just fucked that up.

"Take her back to her room." Aizen wasn't smiling anymore, maybe he knew he just broke his favorite fucking toy. I drag her out of the room from under her shoulders but decide to knock her out as soon as the door closed. I was tired of hearing her upset and I defiantly didn't want to see her face like that either. I bring her to her room and not too long afterward Ulquiorra walks in, "Aizen requests your return." He looks over at the girl in the bed before turning around and leaving the room, leading the way back to the throne room.

"You really have a thing for her huh?" I wasn't trying to be a smart ass and fuck with him this time. I really wanted to know, because it sure as hell seemed like he digged her. I look over at the man walking next to me. He looked tired like he had wasted every ounce of his self-control back there.

The meeting over all was short, Ulquiorra is going to go on two missions one of which I was supposed to go on and as punishment I have to stick around and baby sit. I was more pissed off about being stuck in this place than having to take care of her. I mean what did I have to do? Bore myself to death in her room instead of mine? Big woop. I took to walking around the place after the meeting was over. I didn't have much to do but eat, fuck, walk around, and stare at her bruised up face. After walking for who knows how long I make my way to her room before I went to sleep. With my luck she would kill herself on my watch so I'd mind as well check on her just in case.

When I came to her room the door was already open. Looking inside I saw Ulquiorra by her bed side facing away from me. He really did give a fuck huh? Interested I walk in the room only to have Ulquiorra quickly walk out. I had the urge to call after him but I was strangely not in the mood today had been a long day after all. By her bed was a needle and from the smell of it, it was that muscle relaxing crap Szayel would give when I would have to get examined. That shit for sure would keep her knocked out for a day, made my job easier I guess. Maybe Aizen told him to give this to her and he didn't actually care. Maybe he was only as disturbed by her screams as I was. Hell if I knew.


	16. Chapter 16

Perfume filled my senses as I walked into the small bedroom. I smiled, she must have been rummaging through her mothers things again. I kneeled by her bedside. Her small face was flush, pressing my fingers to her forehead I could tell she was still hot with a fever. How she could sneak around during the daywhile being sick was beyond me. I guess that's the power of being young.

I looked over to the other bed across the room expecting to see my other daughter to only find an empty bed. I had already forgotten that she was sleeping with her mother so she wouldn't catch the sickness. I stood at the sound of someone banging loudly at the front door. It was late, who could it be?

A sense of dread overwhelmed me, I felt as though I knew who was at the door, as if I was expecting them…but why couldn't I remember? Looking out the room and down the hall I stood there confused. I turned my head to look around the room and found a little girl sleeping on a bed. Where am I? Who is this? I felt as though I knew the girl, as if she was important to me somehow but I couldn't remember her face.

I close my eyes in frustration, last I remembered I was in my room coming back from training. Am I dreaming? I opened my eyes and I was at the front door. The door was dramatically vibrating from the banging on the other side… I didn't want to look at it, I didn't want to be here.

I closed my eyes again but I could still see the door in my mind, its movement matching the sound. Abruptly, it stopped. There was a pause, stilled silence as I let out a breath and opened my eyes only to be met with darkness. I turned around trying to see anything, hear anything… What the hell is happening? A shrilled cry filled the air, it hit my body as if the sound were an angry ghost passing through me, giving me violent chills. "DADDY!" My chest tightened, I couldn't breathe…

I sat up quickly, my vision spinning for a moment as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to close my eyes even though I was getting dizzy, I didn't want to risk falling back asleep. I look down at my hands until the dizziness wearied down.

The dream started to fade to a point where I couldn't remember most of it. Not like I wanted to remember it anyway. I rub my face with my hands frustrated that the feelings of dread and the sharp pain in my chest remained even though most of the dream had left my mind. What the fuck was wrong with me?

This wasn't the first time this happened. Recently I have been plagued with dreams and I suspected that it had something to do with Aizen's new pet. I knew something so unnatural like her powers would hold some kind of side effects. Sighing I lay a hand over my chest, none of the dreams were like that though. None had been that painful or intense. Maybe I should tell the pink haired freak? I sucked my teeth at the thought. Szayel liked to poke and prod too much. Fuck that.

Getting up from bed I headed to her room, hoping that she ate her food without me bothering her to do so. It was annoying. Entering her room I was met with silver eyes surrounded by pink. The contrast of colors looked almost painful to look at and the tears in her eyes reminded me of the emotions I felt in the dream. Her crying made me uncomfortable and her weakness pissed me off. It was the third day of this bullshit and I'm done with it.

* * *

><p>I felt numb, after a few days of crying I was truly tired of it, but at the same time I couldn't help it. Even though I felt dazed my mind would still drift to what happened and how I was the cause of it. How could I have known though? How could I have known that Aizen would react that way?<p>

I defied him in such small ways, why did he need to go to such lengths? Is he that evil? I bit my lip as my eyes started tearing up. I never wanted to believe someone could be that cruel. I cut my hair taking away something I knew he enjoyed and I kept my bruises mainly for myself but I knew he wouldn't approve…Ulqiorra knew too, he tried to stop me… he tried to stop all of this from happening.

My throat clenched as I thought of Ulquiorra. I didn't get to say I was sorry, I didn't get to say goodbye. Grimmjow told me he wouldn't be back for at least another week. I closed my eyes tight and tried not to think about it, tried not to start crying again.

I looked up with watery eyes as the door swung open. It was Grimmjow, he narrowed his eyes at me. This was the first time he paid me any mind other than the occasional one or two words and even then he didn't directly look at me. "Get up" he said roughly, I flinched at his tone. He sounded so irritated… I did as he said and followed him out of the door. It took a while for me to figure out where we were going since half the halls looked the same.

I gasped upon my realization, "I'm not supposed to…" He stopped and glared at me.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" he leaned over me, daring me to question him. I wasn't afraid though, I knew he couldn't do anything to me and even if he could, nothing could be worse than being forced to watch… I bit my tongue using the pain to pull me from my thoughts.

"I don't want Aizen to do anything to you…" I hesitantly looked up from his chest and to his eyes.

He deflated a little and turned around to continue walking, "That's my problem, not yours." I followed him reluctantly. I did want to train and maybe let some of my frustration out but I really didn't want him in trouble either… It's not like I have much choice.

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't an option, even if I wasn't traveling with others because of my dreams of her. The woman was like a cancer infecting my brain and invading my dreams. I look back at the group laying down behind me one last time before walking away and into the night. They would find me when they woke, when they were ready to continue the journey and meet their new master.<p>

If Orihime weren't here then this is what I would be doing all the time. Collecting more for Aizen's army and gaining intelligence on the opposing side. Grimmjow recently took his place in the collecting department and Harribel has been gaining intell in the human world. Something she was capable of but not as experienced with. Grimmjow on the other hand had a bad tendency to use his fists more than his words and failed most of his missions. Two people to do my job; Aizen gave a lot when he assigned me to babysit.

I looked up at the endless sky, traveling across this dessert makes me think back to when Aizen wasn't a part of my life and before I met her. I close my eyes and dive deep into the void of my being. Meditating brought me closer to the peacefulness of nothingness but this time something felt off. I couldn't ease into the emptiness of my hollow side, Murciélago was restless and I couldn't subdue it. Something was wrong, something was missing… She was missing. Like a missing piece she completed the void, filled the emptiness. She destroyed what I held dear and replaced it with something greater? Greater? That was debatable.

What was she doing to me? How was she doing it and how far would it go? The worst case scenario came to mind, what if she made me more human? My jaw clenched at the thought, being more human? Disgusting but unfortunately it seemed plausible because of how much of an affect she was having. Perhaps Sazyel can provide with answers. Opening my eyes and turn towards the group that was making their way towards me. One more day and then I have to visit the dreaded human world for my second mission.

* * *

><p>I apologize if this chapter in particular has more mistakes than I usually have. I edited this after a long day right before bed. I figured I better do it now rather than a month from now. Either way enjoy.<p>

P.S. Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note:

From this chapter onward I will be switching from first to third person. I will continue to separate each characters perspective as I have in the past.

The change in perspective makes it easier for me to write longer chapters.

Also just to make sure it's clear [since I was sent messages regarding this matter] The last chapter starts with Gimmjow's pov, then Orihimes', and lastly Ulquiorra.

I hope you enjoy the longer chapters, thank you all for your time.

**~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~**

The ache in his chest was unbearable compared to before. While in this 'living' body he did not have the numbness of being a hollow to shield him from the onslaught of yearning he felt. This accompanied with the constant maintenance of this body put him in a dark mood.

Annoyed, he went through the list of information he gathered again and created a mental check list of the last set of areas he was supposed to investigate. His conclusions thus far? The soul society is ill-prepared and Kurosaki seemed to be subdued … something Aizen-sama doesn't want. So rather than just checking the remaining areas for intel Ulquiorra would use any opportunity he could to get under Kurosaki's skin. It would be difficult because of the shinigami surrounding him.

In this body his reiatsu was nullified and his looks were changed slightly in order to throw off anyone who had a basic idea of what he looked like. There weren't many green eyed dark haired humans in this area, but then again Kurosaki and Orihime were here they were oddities as well.

Ulquiorra sighed before running a hand through his brown hair to seem more natural as a group of humans walked by. The problem would be Kurosaki and his big mouth alarming the shinigami of whom he really was… It would have to be somewhere public and indoors where words couldn't be over heard by the shinigami that would surely be waiting outside of the facility.

Ulquiorra runs through the check list again cross referencing it with the known areas Kurosaki visits often using the knowledge he gained from past intel missions. After devising the most time efficient plan he decided his first stop was a diner that most of the woman's friends came to. It was only after fueling this body and sleeping that he would even bother to try to make the 'chanced' meeting with him more probable since Kurosaki, like most humans, did most of their activities during the day.

Finally reaching his destination Ulquiorra chose to sit in the furthest corner of the place near the window, providing himself with a perfect view of the whole restaurant. His eyes paned across the room stopping at a young woman with a short haircut, the hair at first reminded him of Orihime's now short hair but it was her face that caused his eyes remain stationary.

He searched his mind for where he had seen her face. Finally he landed on the picture Orihime kept in her room, something he had glanced at over a week ago. So she was one of Orihime's friends and by association probably one of Kurosaki's friends also. When she turned to look at him he made sure to look away, acting wasn't his strong suit but he did know that humans didn't usually keep eye contact. They are too feeble and insecure not to turn their heads away.

His thoughts for a moment returned to Orihime whom slowly was becoming confident and kept eye contact with him longer as a result. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he pushed her from his thoughts and turned to the waiter now at his table. He ordered the simplest thing he knew they had before looking back at the girl again.

She was smiling at him now, with a weird sense of determination in her eyes that reminded him of Orihime. She rose from her seat and confidently walked over to him, "Hey, you mind?" she said as she gestured to the seat across from him.

He shook his head, not letting this moment of potential intel to slip by, despite having to converse with trash. "I'll be honest with you man. I only came over here because I had this gut feeling that my friend would like you. She's really friendly and perky and when I saw you sitting here by yourself, well… it made me think about what she would do." She paused smiling no longer looking at him, he could tell she was picturing the scenario in her head. Day dreaming… just like Orihime. He grimaced at the thought, she was pestering him again. She constantly popped into his mind and it was becoming both irritating and tiresome.

Once again paying attention to the girl he noted her eyes had taken on a glassy look as she continued speaking, "She would want to make friends with you, want to make you happy and feel welcomed. She's… she's something else" she paused again. Ulquiorra sensed the atmosphere from her growing sullen and he understood it was most likely because Orihime wasn't here… Did she feel the same yearning he felt? Was what she was feeling more intense because they had a stronger connection?

He frowned involuntarily, his thoughts implied that he felt he had a connection to the woman. Connections, feelings, yearnings…his mind was surely falling apart.

"So I thought I'd talk to you, ya know? Or at least have a meal with you since you seem like the quiet type." She smiled again, and he nodded in acknowledgment silently glad she distracted him from his previous line of thoughts.

Neither spoke during most of the meal but all the while he felt as though the silence did not bother her as much as it would have bothered Orihime. "Your friend, tell me more about her."

The girl looked up from her plate startled as if she forgot he was there. Ulquiorra watched as she hastily finished what she was chewing before beginning to talk. He hoped by asking her about Orihime he would be able to segway the conversation into her talking about her other friends and hopefully Kurosaki. "Well she doesn't have a mean bone in her body for one… even after all she's been through. I mean look at me I have both of my parents, and grew up in a semi normal situation and I have anger issues. She's… well I don't want to put all of her information out there but she's been through a lot and she still acts like an angel, always thinking about everyone else but herself." She said looking down at her plate again.

He almost sighed out loud as he tried to think of another way to change the conversation, "Are all of your friends like that?"

She snorted and looked back up, her thoughtfulness from a few moments ago completely gone, "Hell no they aren't especially Ichigo." She crosses her arms and looks out the window, "He is the worst of them in fact he was supposed to see me for dinner tonight."

Finally this was getting somewhere. When he opened his mouth to say something else she cut him off, "There he is now, running like an idiot." Sighing she got up from her chair, "I'll meet him outside, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around? Like when my friend Orihime is here to meet you?" Ulquiorra nods and she smiles turning leave only to turn back just as fast, "Oh I forgot I'm Tatsuki, what's your name again?" she asked clearly unsure if he mentioned his name prior.

"Ulquiorra" he stated simply, waiting to see if any registration of the name came to her face but none did as he expected. She shook hands with him quickly before walking outside to meet the boy. He could read Kurosaki's lips which made it easy to tell where their conversation was going. They were talking about Orihime and now finally Ulquiorra could tell that she mentioned him. She threw a thumb over her shoulder as Kurosaki mouthed the words 'who' and made eye contact.

He continued to watch as Kurosaki's face grew pale with realization but he attempted to act normal in front of the girl. He offered to walk her home, but she declined. Kurosaki stayed there watching and waiting for her to be out of sight before entering the dinner and standing by Ulquiorra's table.

"We will talk here." He said before the boy could even open his mouth. Kurosaki stood there, battling from what looked like hesitation and screaming. Ulquiorra decided that now would be the best time to finish his meal while the idiot figured out what to do.

Kurosaki stood there for awhile with his fists clenched, Ulquiorra could almost hear his brain frying. "You look different" he blurted out lamely. Ulquiorra looked up at him and narrowed his eyes dangerously as his patience was already wearing thin. This idiot was the object of her affections? There she was again bombarding his mind, mentally he chastised himself for thinking about her again.

"Sit" Kurosaki sat down roughly letting out a huff in protest. Ulquiorra looked at the boy wondering which was best to approach this conversation only to come to the conclusion that anything he said was likely to irritate Kurosaki, thus there was no need to dwell over picking precise words. "Where is Orihime?"

"You fucking took her! How the hell are you going to ask me where she is?" he slammed his hand on the table causing everyone in the diner to turn their way. "Shit" he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. Embarrassment from outbursts was another perk of speaking in a public area, something he didn't even consider but would remember for future missions.

"She came of her own will" Ichigo's arms flexed as if he wanted to flip over the table. "Even if she was forced, what have you been doing to save her?" Ulquiorra watched as the subtle signs of guilt and anger flick across the boys features. Ichigo was demonstrating emotions for a typical teen of his age, the human psyche was easy to figure out. Unlike Orihime he wasn't an anomaly.

Ulquiorra rose from his seat, dropping some money on the table directly next to the neat stack the girl left before. He stood over the boy, Kurosaki was now tugging at his hair in frustration and cursing to himself. He wanted to say that she was counting on him, waiting for him, anything to ruffle Kurosaki's feathers further but he found he didn't need to say anything. Kurosaki's guilty conscious was doing that for him.

He quickly left the distressed boy, deciding to skip sleep and finish the mission now before he had to spend another night in this human like form. His eyes swept over the parking lot, picking the appropriate car that would best suit his needs. Using Szayel's adaptive car key he was easily able to take the car he wanted and drive off as if it were his.

The rest of the mission didn't take long and while he ached to be away from humans and out of this torturous human like body he still was uncertain about what to expect after seeing the woman that has been plaguing his mind like an illness.

Once he was in Las Noches and out of that body where the yearning was unbearable he was finally able to relax. The yearning shrunk down to something small and barely there compared to his hollows hunger and the void he felt in his chest that seemingly sucked most of the unwanted feelings into its depths.

Now after so long he was finally standing in front of her door listening to laughter and grunts from whom he presumed to be Grimmjow. Unsure of what to expect he slowly opened the door to reveal the _literal woman of his dreams_ he thought bitterly before even laying eyes upon her.

Her sent hit him first, natural and untainted by perfumes that Aizen enjoyed. The smell of her brought a feeling of familiarity something he wish he didn't experience. She has been on his mind during his entire mission and now this? What has become of him? Before his thoughts could venture into darker places he finally laid his eyes upon her.

Her hair was softly tousled out of place, her shirt hung off her right shoulder letting him see more of her skin that glowed warmly in the dim lighting. As if that wasn't enough to comprehend the blue from the television behind her made her hair more vibrant in contrast and the feathers floating around her made her look all the more surreal. The only thought he could fathom was that she looked like the perfect representation of an angel.

**~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~**

He dreaded this whole baby-sitting nonsense since it began and his enthusiasm didn't increase since she was crying every time he saw her. It wasn't until he had enough of it and let her train despite Aizen's orders that he actually could withstand her presence.

Never did Grimmjow think she had such a fighting spirit, yeah sure she was still a fucking weakling but her improvements in just a few days alone made him wonder if she could reach anything close to his level if she would just train everyday.

Would she? He doubted it since Aizen is already pissed with her. Still, it was fun to watch and even more fun to dream of the distant future when he could fight her. She had balls and kept getting back up, reminding him of himself. He smiled wickedly as she forced herself to stand on a broken limb. It wasn't long before her body gave out though and Szayel healed her enough for him to take her to her room.

She was knocked out cold so she didn't even flinch when he dropped her on the bed roughly. Her beat up body almost made him feel bad for being so rough… almost. Turning away from her and looking around the room he sits on her couch bored out of his mind. What could he do? He was on probation and could barely sleep without dreams freaking him out.

"Tsk whatever." he laid on her couch, dozing off here and there. This became a habit for him both after she trained and even on the days she didn't. Simply because he was bored or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Want to watch a movie?" he shrugs in response not moving much to avoid ruining his comfortable spot on her couch. "Mind moving over?" He glared at her, like hell he was moving over. He was comfortable and as far as he was concerned this couch was his now. "Ooookay" she said mischievously before walking away to set up the movie. He wasn't sure what she was up to but Grimmjow already knew he didn't like the sound of it. "You'd like an action movie right?" this time he didn't even bother shrugging, not caring what she chose.

After setting up the movie and turning off most of the lights she had the nerve to sit on his crossed legs. Sucking his teeth, he throws her off while he sits up. He was feeling lazy and wasn't in the mood to threatened her, so she was lucky. She smiled but didn't look in his direction, keeping her eyes glued on the screen. He mutters "whatever" under his breath as he too begins to watch the movie.

It wasn't too bad, not like he'd seen plenty of movies to know good from bad anyway. The action scenes were nice he supposed, nothing impressive. "This reminds me of when me and my brother used to watch movies late." She mumbled yawning softly afterward. Her words became softer as her sentence went on, "I could never sit through the whole movie, no matter how much I liked it"

Turning his eyes in her direction he noticed her half lidded gaze, she'd fall asleep at any moment. Moving his eyes back to the movie he began to get annoyed by her bobbing head bumping into his shoulder. If she was tired she should go to bed, not head-butt his shoulder when he was trying to keep himself entertained. After the third time he took a nearby pillow and slammed it across her face, tearing a whole into it, causing feathers to fly. The look on her dumb face was priceless. He wasn't sure if what happened next was because of delirium from being half awake or what but a fit of giggles start to roll out of her mouth only to be cut off by the door opening. Revealing that bat freak of a guardian of hers.

**~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~**

She was falling into the best sleep ever, the kind that felt like an ocean rocking you to sleep something she hadn't felt for most of her time here in this dreadful place. It was when she began dreaming of working at a candy shop that her dreams were cut off abruptly but Grimmjow's rude awakening.

She glared at him sleepily for a moment before realizing how silly she must have looked making that face while she was tired. Laughter filled up in her chest and released as sound out of her mouth. Alleviating herself of both joy and stress through the mouth farts called laughter.

Orihime's giggling died down quickly as she heard the door move to open. Her heart stopped in her chest as she looked through the cascade of feathers floating about her. She felt like laughing again, or maybe crying, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed some sort of release from this intense feeling that has overwhelmed her chest as she stares dead into Ulquiorra's eyes.

She makes her way towards him, her movements rushed at first, only to slow down when she was a few steps away. Stepping closer she raises her hand to his face, partially out of instinct and the other side of her wanted to make sure this was real and she wasn't having some weird kind of dream in a dream.

After acknowledging that he was in fact real she has the sudden urge to kiss him but she was afraid of being too bold… afraid of his rejection. She's about to lower her eyes from his when it hits her. Didn't she want to be brave? Didn't she want to become a newer, stronger version of herself? With her resolve boosted she takes a leap of faith and presses her lips against his.

* * *

><p>Sorry again if there are any grammarspelling problems. I have a bad habit of editing my chapters late in the night.

I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.


	18. Chapter 18

Orihime's heart fluttered softly before tumbling down into her stomach. What felt like an eternity were mere seconds; a small peck on the lips. He didn't respond, which to her meant he didn't feel the same. Her sudden rush of bravery died out quickly and was replaced with shame. Yes, she felt rejected, but shame is what made her break away. She just invaded his personal space. Something he obviously trusted her to respect since it seemed like he was completely taken by surprised, otherwise he would have stopped her…

Chewing her bottom lip she kept her head down wishing she could run away or simply disappear.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Grimmjow never felt anything like this, outside of fighting anyway. Of course it didn't get his blood pumping but all the same he got some sort of satisfaction from it. Him being the reason she laughed and smiled, a real genuine smile, was like nothing from this world. The whole situation was surreal and deep down it freaked him out the same way her powers did.

The surreal moment ended abruptly and he was somewhat glad for it. The room that was once filled with laughter and life died swiftly as soon as Ulquiorra entered the room. 'Way to suck the life out of the room… Fucking vampire' He frowned at the other espada taking in how the freak was looking at Orihime. If he thought his eyes were intense before this shit was childs play by comparison. Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to hold a trance on the whole room, even the damned air stood still.

She rose quickly and he did the same, the intensity in the room putting him on edge. He bit back a protest as he watched her practically run up to Ulquiorra. He had the urge to tell her that it wasn't safe but stopped himself. When did he start caring so much? Besides as far as he was concerned Ulquiorra was Aizen's bitch, he wouldn't dare hurt her anyhow.

He shook his head pushing all thoughts away and kept his eyes on them. Despite not wanting to give a fuck he knew he couldn't leave without knowing she would be fine. This whole situation just didn't sit well with him. He didn't know why and he didn't want to know why either. His thoughts were dangerous territory at the moment.

Grimmjow shifted from one foot to another as they stared on. Annoyance started to intensify his movements. It looked as if they'd never met before and it was driving him mad. The longer he stood there the more he felt like the third wheel for this 'couple'.

Then the crazy broad starts to lean into what he would describe as the stupidest thing he has ever witnessed. He was by her side in an instant watching Ulquiorra intently, waiting, daring him to hurt her for her stupidity. She was kissing a murderous robot, there was no telling what he would do.

He relaxed slightly when she pulled away from Ulquiorra who looked as though his brain was frying. The sight of a dumbfounded Ulquiorra would normally have him laughing for days but not now when the room still felt so intense.

A minute or two flashed by before Ulquiorra face adjusted into it's usual neutral self before turning to glare in Grimmjow's direction. The look spoke volumes and the message was clear, 'leave' it said. Annoyed but still glad everything seemed back to normal he left the room.

~~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~~

Her initial reaction sent a whirlwind of urges through his body. Despite being out of that 'human' body he still experienced something he couldn't fully describe in her presence. As she rushed towards him, her scent came across him like a heavy wave to his nostrils. Her natural scent was masked by all the products she probably used in the bathroom but it wasn't hard to pick them apart and find what he really wanted.

A sense of warmth and familiarity flowed through him just from the smell of her. It almost made him want to take a step further, beyond sight and smell; He wanted to touch her. As much as he wanted to he wouldn't, after all she wasn't his to touch and he was fairly confident she wouldn't want him to touch her either way. Even if he decided to overstep his boundaries he wouldn't even know how to touch her. Didn't fully know what would be appropriate or not especially since they held no connection other than through Aizen. His mind wandered to the many books he read, trying hard to pick out which one would have worked out well for this situation. Perhaps the…

Everything stopped…his brain was unable to function and he was only able to process the feeling of her lips on his. His urge to touch her was sated but the emptiness he once felt was overwhelmed with the sense of being full and complete. He was suffocating under this odd experience and he honestly couldn't tell if he liked it or not simply because he could not think straight.

When she finally pulled away his thoughts hit him hard and in multitude. He vaguely realized Grimmjow was close by as his confusion continued to cloud his mind. After breaking from his stupor and getting Grimmjow to leave he finally looks at her. She was nervous, embarrassed, no there was something else… More importantly why was this kiss different from the other they had experienced? Was it because they had been apart for so long and they in fact had some kind of connection? Was what he felt what she described before when they had first kissed?

He was confused, unsure of anything… he felt lost and he couldn't stand it. It reminded him of when he had no purpose and all the questions with her was driving him mad. After another moment passes and he organizes his thoughts; he decides to tackle one thing at a time, gain as much information as he can, and then figure out what to do about this recent development.

As much as he would prefer to be away from her and perhaps rest before researching all the issues he wished to address, he was better off getting information right from the source. Whether what she said was worthwhile or not was what he was primarily concerned with. He watched her fidget under his gaze, wondering what was happening in her mind.

"Orihime" she went stiff but still didn't meet his eyes. Wanting to assure he had her full attention he used his pointer finger to lift her chin. She mumbled a mindless apology once she finally dared to looked him in the eye. "There are things I have yet to understand." He walked past her and placed himself in his usual spot in her kitchen, always finding the couch to be too… informal. "I require your… perspective." He finished purposefully being vague as he watched her quietly come across the room and sit by him.

"I want to ask something of you first… please" she squeaked barely able to keep eye contact without blushing. "I uh… well…" she started fidgeting again and in hopes of alleviating her discomfort he closes his eyes and does his best to be patient. Minutes passed and he was able to fall into a somewhat meditative state as he waited. "Did you feel anything this time?" she finally blurted out. He slowly opened his eyes, watching her carefully before answering. She stopped fidgeting and the woman she had become returned. She wasn't some blushing bubbly little girl. It was one of those rare moments were she looked mature beyond her age. As if her eyes had seen many things and she's had decades to grow wiser from it. Personally he enjoyed these moments with her, it was when their conversations were the most tolerable, more logical and at times philosophical, although it was also when she was the quietest. Something he would never complain about.

"I experienced something. What exactly? I do not know." He left it at that, knowing that in her current mood she would take over the next part of the conversation and would know that he wanted her to elaborate on what she knew of the subject.

"Well…" she paused letting herself mull over the words before continuing. "Would you define the feeling as good or bad?" she licked her lips, "Or neutral." She added quickly.

"I do not know." He stated simply. He could tell she was testing the waters, getting a feel for the specifics of the situation before assuming anything and continuing the conversation.

It was awhile before she said anything, he didn't mind for once, "I can't tell you how you feel." She said finally. His lips tilted downward slightly. So she was not useful after all, despite her experiences. "If you gave me more information, some details maybe then I can at least try and help you put a name to what you're feeling."

"Confusion, warmth, overflowing, overwhelming." He said quickly laying out each aspect of the experience he could muster. She looked at him thoughtfully, as if trying to see something deeper in his words. He guessed that she wanted him to elaborate further so he did so with the desire of knowing and being in control pushing him forward to talk more. "Being confused is… uncomfortable. The warmth I'm neutral on. The overflow could be considered… pleasant. The overwhelming feeling is unwelcomed. Two negatives, one neutral, and one positive. Does this not mean that the experience was as you called it, bad?"

She shook her head, "It's not just a matter of numbers. It's how heavy each of them weigh." She looked like she wanted to explain further but stopped herself. He assumed she didn't want to sound as if she was lecturing.

After applying her logic he was able to discern that the 'good' feeling did outweigh most of the negative side but she didn't need to know that. "Ridiculous" he muttered more to himself than to her before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>I apologize if this chapter is a little harder to read than the others. I was finding it difficult to adapt my current writing style back into this old one while also transforming this fic into third person. There may be a few mistakes in here since I rushed through writing this. Hope you enjoy regardless, sorry for taking so long to update.<p>

Thank you for your support.

~Till next time. Peace.~


End file.
